The Other Sparta Girl
by xIndigo.Sunsetx
Summary: Helen, princess of Sparta, has a terrible secret. She posesses a sister that may be more powerful than the deadly mortal herself. Alala is the oposite of Helen; and will stop at nothing to destroy the so called jewel of Troy and claim her title as hero
1. Suitors of Gold

I stood in the shadows of the pillars; while she was flocked by men. Her flowing pink garments caused magic to possess the men. All while I stood in the corner, a simple dark tunic draped over me.

"Pray, beautiful princess!" A man with dark red wine dribbling down his chin stood and raided his goblet to the girl with fine golden locks. "Are the rumors true? Does the beautiful Helen of Sparta have a sister that is cast away do to the chances of her stealing your future husband?" She gave a crystal laughed and raised her hand to the man.

"My dear king, what fool put such ideas in your head?"

_No, Helen. You are the fool._ I whipped around and walked towards the wooden doors of the throne room. No longer could I watch such insults.

"Slave girl!" Pour some more wine!" The same man that questioned my existence pulled me on my arm. "Ho! Lady Helen, you have a match! Look at her alabaster skin; and such luscious dark hair!" the girl turned her nose up in my direction and waved her hand.

"If you wish to gloat at a slave girl, then you no longer maybe in the contest for my hand."

"No! Lady Helen, forgive me! Beautiful princess, I mean to cast this monster out of my sight!" He jerked my arm back and sent me reeling onto the marble floor.

"You are still a contestant, then." Helen again offered her hand, and the man kissed it.

"Pathetic." I mumbled as I stepped from the grand room into the corridors. "My own sister defying me." I often spoke aloud to myself. Making my way slowly out of the palace, I stopped to stare at the brilliant pond that sat under a wooden bridge painted a glorious blue. In it a single large swan moved slowly up stream. I abandoned the bridge and jumped to the water's edge. The swan followed me there.

"Hello, father." I stroked the swan's elegant neck that arched instantly. "You won't find Helen here. She's entertaining her suitors." The swan turned and swam in the direction of the palace. . "Of course." I flung my arms out and fell onto the damp grass of the bank. "Go to the favorite."

"My dear Alala, what makes you think Helen is the favorite?" I closed my eyes instantly.

"Because everybody flocks to her side. They forget about the lost twin princess of Sparta." I felt a light electric breeze caress my face.

"They haven't forgotten. They just pretend to; they fear the prophesy that surrounds you. But not even the bravest men can turn their backs to Apollo."

"Oh, father! What am I to do?"

"Be patient and brave; my war goddess; My Ava. For your moment of glory is near." And Zeus was gone.

xXx

Being brave was not a problem for me. I could block all fear away to only feel the bloodthirsty power of battle. It was the patience that would drive me mad. I ran into my small chamber and threw my dark tunic to the floor. I exchanged it with a long gown that cut lowly and was split up to my mid thigh. Helen had her tricks and games; and so did I.

**This might become an oneshot; but if people like it and want me to continue than I'll update it. Please review! **


	2. Friends at First Sight

I took my time striding down the wide halls that lead to the entertainment room. Along the way I bumped into an unexpected guest.

"Who dares to challenge me?" I stepped under the firelight of the torches.

"I, Alala, princess of Sparta." I lifted my chin up with dignity at the fair-haired man standing before me. "And who dares accept my challenge?"

"Princess of Sparta? Blah. There is only one princess of Sparta."

"There you are wrong, suitor. What is your name?"

"Menelaus, prince of Mycenae. I've come to make Helen my wife." I raised my eyebrows and looked the stout man up and down.

"May Zeus help her if you do."

"How dare you?" The grubby hand gripped my wrist and yanked me forward. "Who do you think you are?"

"I told you, deaf boy. Princess of Sparta. So it is you who dares." I yanked my wrist back with force that surprised him and whirled away. This time I made haste to enter the room in which my sister put an untold spell on men.

XxX

"Ahh. The rest of the glorious suitors." Helen was again offering her hand to a fresh group of suitors as I stumbled in. Quickly I went up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dear little sister, what wonderful men you behold."

"Alala." Helen said through a clenched smile. "You are barely an hour older." I rested my hand on her bare shoulder.

"Oh, as was Atremis of Apollo? And yet she assisted his birth."

"You did nothing of the short." Helen snapped and turned to her suitors; expression changing from vinegar to honey with a flash. "Now what talent do you each possess?" In burst Menelaus, who I thought was abandoned in the corridors.

"Forgive me, my sweet. Your future husband was held back by a mere slave girl."

"Slave girl!" I exclaimed. "Have you no shame? Or do you wish to have your head spiked at the gates of Sparta?!"

"Sister!" Helen yanked me down and whispered harsh words. "If you insult my future husband; it shall be your head on the spike."

"I'd like to see your try." I whispered with the same hostility. And yet another boom of opening doors. "Well aren't we the one for rudeness?" I stood again to confront the boy that strode down to the jewel of Sparta.

"It seems we are. Is a princess really to great her suitors like this?" The bold blonde leaned against his spear and gave a cocky smile at me. "I expected more from the terribly beautiful Helen."

"I am not Helen." I took a step down closer to the boy. "I am Alala, her twin. And what farm boy insults us?" He laughed. Laughed! Oh, how I wanted his head then.

"I am Achilles. Son of Peleus and Thetis."

"The sea nymph? Bah." I waved my hand at such a claim. "At least you can claim yourself son of a greater goddess." The spear was at my throat in an instant.

"Do you dare insult my mother?" At that moment, I had no doubt that Thetis was his true mother. Gently I pushed the spear from me.

"I dare many things. But to insult a goddess I would not." Achilles nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm merely passing through. I had no wish to court you sister. Maybe a space in the stables would be provided for me?" I shook my head and lead him towards the wooden door.

"Don't humble yourself. We have many guess chambers."

"May mine be present near yours?" I whipped around and grabbed his throat.

"Watch your tongue, son of Thetis. Your mother may be immortal, but that doesn't mean you are." I threw his head and kept on walking.

"Such temper. I like it." I smiled in spite of myself. Not only had Achilles gone with me instead of gloating and my golden twin; but he had done so without uttering a single word to her.


	3. Humiliation

I awoke the next morning, rubbing my head and glaring at the creeping  
sunlight peeking through my window.

"Couldn't you have waited a little longer, brother?" Unlike Helen; who  
busied herself with men and pretty little events, I took the time to pray to  
all the Gods, and occasionally referred to them as my family. It was no  
secret that both myself and my sister were conceived out of the rape of my  
mother by the swan that still lingered in the pond. I never resented Zeus for  
it, since I would not be walking in the land of the living if it wasn't for  
him.

"My lady, Princess Helen requests that you meet her in the throne room  
immediately," one of the servant girls spoke. I yawned and flopped down on  
the feather mattress. 

"She can wait," I replied, slightly annoyed.

"But Princess Helen strongly requests…" I sat up and walked over to  
the servant girl; glowering down at her.

"I said she can wait." The servant girl bowed her head timidly.

"Yes, my lady," she said quietly, her head still bowed. I summoned my  
wardrobe maiden, Damalis, to retrieve a  
hunting tunic. It had been too long since I stepped out into the wondrous  
woods of Sparta. Usually I would go with my brothers. But they were off,  
exploring the world and the unknown. There was only one other male that I  
would want to accompany me on my hunt who was present in Sparta; and I would  
have him by my side to show him that women can indeed hunt and kill.

So draped in an indigo tunic that fell midthigh, I knocked on the door that  
a few paces down. I heard shuffling, and stepped back as it opened a crack.

"Achilles?" The door opened fully. He was naked down to the waist, where  
a midnight cloth was tied and fell to his ankles. Only for a second did my  
eyes linger on his muscular chest, but then I quickly snapped them back to  
his  
face_. 'Oh, Aphrodite! Please tell me he didn't see me look!_'   
"Yes, Princess?" he replied. I snorted and put my hands on my hips.

"Helen is a princess. I'm merely Alala. Tell me, how often do you  
hunt?" I shook my head at his calling me a princess. Achilles crossed his  
hands over his chest and stared at me as if I were a riddle, one he couldn't  
figure out.

"Everyday. Why do you inquire?"

"Would you accompany me on my hunt today?" I asked, getting straight to  
the point. He smirked, the cocky boy. I  
assumed his same position; leaning against the door frame with arms crossed.

"If it is your wish..." How well he made it seem as if I where pursuing  
him! I glanced out the window at the rising sun.

"Noon then. By the southern gates," I told him.

"Alala, you must come to the throne room now!" Eudor, the royal advisor,  
came running up to me and bent over panting, "I fear your life depends on  
it."

"Ha!" I laughed at the remark, "Let's see who the real favorite is  
when she lays a hand on me." It was a bold thing to say; especially about  
Zeus.

"Alala," Achilles grabbed my wrist in a most informal manner.

"Oh, I say!" Eudor proclaimed as he put his hand dramatically over his  
heart.

"Let me accompany you there,"

"If it is your wish," Who's the pursuer now?

"There's no time for you to change!" Eudor shrieked.

"Then I shall wear this," Achilles strode down the hall even as Eudor  
scampered beside him.

"Sir! I must protest! Bed clothing?!"

"Let it be, Eudor," I murmured as we stepped into the throne room.

"Where have you been?! How dare you defy my orders!"

"Princess," Achilles stepped forward and bowed. Helen blushed as his  
bare thigh peeked out of the cloth that covered him. "I must ask, what power  
do you have over your own rank?" She gasped at the boldness just as I  
stepped  
forward and pushed Achilles aside.

"Are you mad?" I hissed at him. "Sister, what is the occasion?" I  
strode up to the golden girl and kissed her on both cheeks. She seemed to  
soften at this.

"I'm betrothed... and to Menelaus!" I felt my mouth drop but I  
quickly shut it.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Stay for the celebration!" I shook my head and stepped back.

"I've already made hunting plans..." My eyes fell upon Achilles in his  
loose cloth. Helen only rolled her eyes.

"Your lover can stay too. Achilles!" I went ridged at the accusation.

"He is not my lover!" She ignored me and beckoned to the pillows thrown  
on the ground.

"Sit! Hear the stories of the lyre," A tall skinny man with the musical  
instrument stepped forward and bowed.

"This is the story of the two princesses of Sparta," he plucked a  
string and began.

"One was a beauty and fair

The other possessed midnight hair

One was a sight for men

One preferred to confront a lion's den.

But both were goddesses through and through." Claps and laughter resounded  
through the room after the first stanza. I wasn't too pleased with the  
lyrics in truth.

"One will prosper with her beauty

The other a warrior but nothing more

Helen of Sparta will live forever

Lady Alala the other Sparta girl"

I stood abruptly and turned to Helen. She was grinning with amusement; just  
like the others.

"You sack of pig swine!" I spat at her and ran out the door.

"Alala!" I ignored the cries of a boy and jumped over benches and ran  
out the palace door. Once again, the golden one had conquered


	4. Escape to the Woods

I ran out the palace gates and into the southern forest. Before I crossed the border, I grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. I woke up this morning to hunt, and I was going to bring back the largest stag Sparta had ever seen. I came to a halt after I took a hundred strides into the forest. It was all quiet, and all still. Not a single thing stirred, and not a single sound filled the air. Then I saw a flash of something running through the trees.

Running again, I had the deer in my site. Stopping quickly I positioned the bow and arrow and took aim. The arrow shot away and cut into the flank of the doe. It wasn't until I was close enough to yank the arrow out that the snow white coat was visible. Oh, Zeus! I had shot the white doe!

"Artemis forgive me!" I reached to pull the arrow but the deer nipped at my hand. Then it limped over to a grove of trees, where a bright light flashed and then receded. Out stepped a beautiful maiden, a brilliant white hunting tunic wrapped around her perfect body.

"The God's aren't the forgiving type." She shook her head as she spoke. I sunk to my knees in shock.

"I…I…" I struggled to find words.

"You should be punished." She warned. I knew that I should beg; should beg for my life. But never once have I done so.

"So be it." I looked the goddess straight in the eye and waited for horrible pain to seize me. She looked shocked, but quickly covered it up with a glare.

"You are bold. And Boldness often leads to stupidity."

"Maybe so. But boldness also leads to greatness." Artemis relaxed her muscles and gave a hint of a smile.

"That may be so..." I also allowed my lips to curl slightly.

"Alala! Reveal yourself! It is only me, Achilles!" The voice was distant, but the calls grew louder and louder s the seconds past. Artemis tensed again and reached for her bow.

"How I despise men!" She exclaimed. I merely snorted and leaned against a tree trunk.

"He's not a man. He's a boy."

"They're all the same! Dreadful creatures that have no business on Earth!" I looked with sympathy upon the goddess. The lost of Orion had hardened her beyond all thinking.

"Don't pity me, princess. I have learned long ago that pity serves no purpose." I forgot that many Gods can enter one's mind.

"Alala! I know you're here! Apollo has told me you fled into the forest!"

"Curse my brother! I must leave before that dirty mortal man sets eyes on me!" As she walked back the grove, I her murmur, "Apollo will never here the end of this!" the flashed followed just as I herd rustling in the bushes.

"Alala! Why…" The white does flashed from the groove, and Achilles raised his bow.

"No!" I grabbed his arm and pulled it down. "Fool! Don't you know what the white doe is?" Surprise crossed his face as he looked down at me.

"Artemis? Artemis was here! With you!" I picked up my bow and started walking deeper into the forest.

"Why, aren't you the scholar?" I replied as I turned around to face him. "Apollo led you to me. Why?" Achilles shrugged and grabbed my arrows.

"He said something about Aphrodite sending him to me; to us." I stopped and turned around to him.

"What do you think of this?" Achilles licked his lips and took a step forward. My stomach lurched as he ran his fingers up and down my arm, and making there way up to my face.

"I think…" He leaned forward, resting his lips on mine. "I think that Aphrodite plans for us." He used his other arm to secure my back, making it impossible to escape.

"And I think you're mad!" With all my strength I shoved him away and ran in the direction of the palace.

"Mad I might be." Achilles called after me. "But it is you who had driven me to insanity!" I whipped around and glared at the boy that was twenty strides away.

"Don't play games with me Achilles!" He shot from where he was standing and chased after me. Once he got so close that he was able to whisper in my ear.

"I don't play games, Alala." Artemis blessed me to be able to stay out of his reach for the rest of the way to the palace. Guards where positioned outside and called to one another when I came in sight.

"Princess! It is most unwise to wonder in the forest alone!" One draped a cloak over me and looked with coolness at my shaky figure.

"I wasn't alone." I looked over at Achilles. "I was with this man." The guard raised his eyebrows.

"And what where you doing with him in the woods?"

"We where hunting! How dare you assume…"

"Come, princess it's cold out here." Achilles steered me inside the palace and led me to my room. "You might want to change. Your tunic is probably freezing." He stood there, just staring at me. Quickly I grabbed a wool blanket and wrapped it around me.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Meet me by the pond, the one under the small wooden bridge after dark."

"Achilles, you are the first man to chase after me without stopping to look at Helen."

"I prefer black diamonds to gold."


	5. Love is Found

I couldn't believe that I was sitting at the foot of the pond. Stirring my finger in the murky dark, my mind tossed and turned over Achilles' touch. It was warm, very warm against my bare shoulder. It was soft, but not as soft as the lips touching my neck. 

"What are you doing?" I murmured. 

"Kissing you." He moved his lips to mine and parted his mouth slowly. "Do you want me to stop?" He breathed. I moved back slightly to look into his eyes that where as blue as Poseidon's realm. 

"No, don't." I moved back and added, "That's an order." Achilles smiled and murmured into my neck.

"As you wish, Princess." 

"Alala." He didn't hesitate to fiercely join his lips to mine. When he pulled away for breath I went at his neck like a hound. 

"You have to leave tomorrow." He lifted his eyes to mine. 

"Yes."

"And I'll never see you again." 

"Most likely." I bit my lip and slid from under his perfect chest. 

"I do not wish to be tortured." It was the best way, wasn't it? Wasn't it best just to walk away and not crave tat warm chest for eternity? I thought for certain I would be driven to madness if I did. No matter how I longed to turn from the feeling of craving gnawing at my stomach, I decided right then that I was completely and madly in love with Achilles. But it didn't matter. I would never see him after tonight. I frustration I hit my fist against the mud brick wall of the palace. 

"Princess? What are you doing out in the cold!" A fussy Eudor shoved me into the palace gates. "You shall catch a cold and who will be blames? Me!" 

"Oh, be quiet you old fool. And keep your hands off me!" I yanked away and walked coolly down the corridor and to the stairs. "I can usher myself to my own room, thank you very much." I ascended the stairs before the advisor could reply and ran to my chamber. I quickly dropped my tunic and climbed under the multiple furs that lined the beautifully carved bed. I don't know how long I was conscious, and I was going to drift into a deep sleep until I herd a low creak coming from the door. I shot up from my bed and instinctively reached for the dagger I kept on the table. 

"Who goes there?" 

"Alala? Did I wake you?" I only recognized the voice of Achilles. My theory was proven true when he stepped into the bright moonlight and showed his face. I slumped back and stretched my arms. 

"What do you want?" I reached for the blankets once again as a breeze seized my exposed body and made me aware of my nakedness. 

"You know I want you." Achilles quickly made his way to the side of my bed and knelt. "I crave you, Alala. I want to lay with you, to caress you in ways unknown to your naïve virginity." He pulled father up the bed and rested his lips on my cheek, then moved them to my lips. "Please, Alala. Please." His sent was over powering. His breath tasted sweet on my lips and his strong, warm hands where to much to resist. I leaned forward and enveloped his lips with mine. 

"Yes, Achilles. Take me, do as you please. I crave you beyond the ends of the Earth!" I said all of this as he yanked the covers away and kissed me ferociously all over. He stopped suddenly and yanked away the white cloth that covered his upper thighs. 

"And so you shall no longer be innocent. No longer in favor of Artemis." He intertwined his olive fingers in my dark hair. "Is it truly what you desire?" the lower parts of my body where humming, and the suspense of the moment was too much for me to endure. 

"Yes! Yes!" And so on that night, I was no longer the innocent virgin princess. Instead, I was converted a womanized princess of Sparta. Before I closed my eyes to the closing darkness, I herd an all too familiar in my head. 

_"One step closer, Ava, to fulfill your prophesy." _The dreaded prophesy. I cast the thought away and moved closer to the slick body next to me. Enough prophesies for the night. I had the most gorgeous man next to me, and that was all that mattered. 


	6. Goodbye, Love

The spot next to me was empty, deserted. Achilles was gone. I patted the surface where he had drifted off into sleep, and found that it was still warm. Quickly, I threw a pastel blue tunic over my head and hurried out of my chambers. Perhaps it wasn't too late. Perhaps Achilles was still in the guest chamber. I knew why he left; and I didn't resent him for such an insult to leave my bed. He had to be on his way; he had to complete his journey. The more I pondered it, the more my resistance grew. How many princesses had he wooed? How many had offered there beds, and how many had the gorgeous demigod accepted? I pushed the horrid thoughts out of my mind and slammed the large wooden doors open.

"Alala!" Achilles was swinging a traveling bag over his shoulder, and looked up at me with surprise.

"Achilles." My voice cracked as I said his name, something I never, _never _did. He stepped towards me and pulled me into strong embrace.

"I must go now, the horse waits outside and the ship down in the port of Kalamata." I inhaled and forced myself to pull away from him.

"Where are you to go?" Achilles shrugged and moved toward me again.

"I don't know. Where ever my mother directs me to go. She believes the prophesy on my head."

I raised my eyebrows. "You have a prophesy." Achilles gave a short nod as his crystal blue eyes became distant.

"I am to fight in the greatest war of all time. I shall become the greatest hero ever to be born to Greece." He suddenly snapped his eyes to be and seized my face. "But such glory shall come with a price. I will die in the battle." I gulped and tried not to look fearful. "There is another prophesy, too. I shall not live past the age of eighteen. That's only two years left for me." I gulped again cast my eyes downward.

"Do you believe it?" I asked softly. I lifted my eyes slightly to see Achilles frown.

"No, I don't believe in prophesies."

"Then it shall not happen. It won't come true." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What you speak is true, so don't threat. I promise I'll come back to claim you." I tried to believe him, but something deep down told me that such a thing was nonsense. Achilles leaned his head forward so his lips where almost sitting on top of mine. "Good bye, my love." He suddenly lurched forward and shoved his mouth onto mine. Grabbing his hair, I acted with that same ferocity. I pulled away, gasping, and Achilles pecked my cheek one last time and moved to the door with out a single word. The look on his face was unreadable, but I thought I saw regret etched in his eyes. I ran to the window and stared out as he exited the palace and mounted a horse as black as midnight. As he disappeared into the thick woods of green, I uttered my last words to the young demigod.

"Goodbye, love."

xXx

Helen and Menelaus where married one full moon later. It was grand, with all the best foods and entertainment, nothing left to be bland. I didn't notice though. I was to busy recognizing the sparks of jealousy that erupted within me as Menelaus feed Helen different dishes.

The next day, the king did something that shocked me and all of Sparta. He proclaimed Menelaus and Helen king and queen of Sparta. Once again, the joy of Helen created jealous thoughts and envious emotions. The first thing Menelaus did was proclaim Castor and Polydeuces lieutenants in the Spartan army. It was Eudor who told me this; and he also told me I was ordered to see the king.

"What does that roll of fat want?" Eudor waged his finger at me and shook his head.

"Watch your tongue, or that roll of fat will have it." I followed the advisor to the throne room and reluctantly bowed to the oily man sitting on the throne.

"You majesty. What is it you seek from me?" Helen was sitting next to Menelaus, and smiled down on me in a way that I couldn't define.

"Alala, Princess of Sparta. We give you a responsibility meant for a man. Your beloved sister insist that you can handle such a burden."

"I can handle anything the king in front of me can." I said boldly. Menelaus raided his eyebrows but continued.

"You are now ambassadress of Sparta. May you bring peace to our land." I kept my mouth shut, but inside I was rather appalled.

"Ambassadress? You mean I must create peace?" they both nodded. New found anger boiled with in me, but I managed to keep it subdued and stared at the couple coolly. "As you know, dear sister, I'd rather destroy peace than create it. I'd rather ride into to battle than to crumble war. And mark my words, I shall! But I will accept this insulting title, for it is the wish of your _king_." I spat out the last word and walked out of the throne room. I did comply with Menelaus' new titles and laws, but did so with no heart and soul. They where gone; sailing on a ship somewhere with a young man with wavy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.


	7. Arival of the Trojans

I was sitting next to Helen, but rose as soon as the two young men entered the room. I made my way to the darkhaired men, bowing and kissing their hands. I was used to greeting in such fashion, since I had been ambassadress for two years.

"Greetings. I am Alala, ambassadress of Sparta." One man raised his eyebrows and stepped forward.

"We heard that you Spartans hold women in hide regard. I am Adonis, cousin of the prince of Troy." He motioned behind him; to a young man with curly brown hair and a smirk that created instant dislike in my stomach.

"Welcome, Adonis. And yes, Spartans recognize that women are the true warriors among mortals." The man behind him laughed and stepped forward.

"Women the true warriors? Spartans are jokers too!" I clenched my fist and twirled my crimson robes towards the young man who was standing with his hands on his hips.

"Are you saying that women can't lead in battle?" I growled. The Trojan shifted position and looked in my eyes.

"Exactly." I gave a little half smirk and spread my feet out and put my hands on my hips.

"Well wouldn't Athena be pleased?" The prince looked taken aback and blushed; dropping his eyes down. "You didn't tell us your name. o' wise one." I lifted my chin in victory and held my warrior position. The man lifted his head, but refused to meet my eyes.

"I am Paris, Prince of Troy."

"Ha! Some Prince."

"Alala, that's enough!" Menelaus boomed across the room. I obeyed and turn my robes, smirking over my small victory.

"You must excuse my sister. She's not used to being challenged by men." Helen rested a slender hand on my bare shoulder. "Usually they flee in fear!" She let out a crystal laugh that drew the Trojans closer to the throne.

"Yes, our princess if quite fierce." Menelaus waved the matter away and shifted the conversation to the trade routes that seemed to always start war amongst the Greeks. As the men talked on, I couldn't help but notice the glances Helen kept throwing at the Trojan Prince, Paris. I tried to ignore the flirtatious looks and pay attention to the conversation, but they where too annoying.

"Enough talk, Trojans. Let us dine!" I stood and took my place at the left hand of the king. I narrowed my eyes as Paris took a seat next to Helen, who batted her eyelashes and looked down. Menelaus shifted slightly and leaned to my ear. "What do you think of Adonis? Do you realize who his mother is?" I shrugged and leaned back on the cushions.

"He's not as repulsive as his cousin; but he still has his mother's vanity and empty head." I replied coolly. It was no secret that Aphrodite was the mother of the Trojan. Menelaus waved his finger in my face and gave a stern look.

"Don't offend a goddess. It's blasphemy." I let out a hearty laughed and took a sip of wine.

"What's the worse she can do? Curse me in love?" I laughed, but it was not genuine. Achilles flashed in my mind. I still had a clear image of him after two years. "I'm already cursed in love." I whispered. My voice was soft and I doubted anyone her me; but apparently some one did.

"I'd say! You're…how old? And I doubt you have a husband. You certainly can pass as one, Though." I shot up and felt my face grow red as the Trojan prince laughed at his own joke. I stalked over to his seat and grabbed him by the neck of his tunic.

"Have you no shame? Talking a Princess in such a manner should deserve your head on a spike!"

"Alala!" I glared up at my twin and growled.

"Stay out of this, Helen!" I dragged Paris out of his seat and threw him on the floor. "Come on. Prince! Let's see who the real warrior is!" I yanked the bottom of my gown away and pulled out the sword that was strapped there.

"Good Zeus! Do all of your women walk around with swords under their tunics?!" Helen bowed her head and Menelaus shook his head.

"Only the most fierce and the most insane." Helen finally stood and stepped between me and the prince.

"Please, Stop this madness!" She gave me a glare that I returned. "Is your answer to everything blood?!" I exhaled sharply and returned my sword to its strap. My tunic was now at my thigh, showing my muscular legs.

"Excuse me." I growled and burst through the door, running now toward the little pond. I threw myself onto the bank and heaved a sob. "Father, give me strength!" No answer. Of course. He hadn't spoken to me since two years ago, when Helen suitors where crowded in the throne room. "It's unfair."

"Nothing's fair." I looked up, startled at the female voice breaking the silence. A bright light flashed behind a grove of trees, and a woman with a bronze helmet.

"Athena." I bowed my head and threw my body down at her feet. She squatted down and lifted my chin up.

"You did me justice before. I thank you." I gave a small smile and lifted my body from the mud. The goddess sat down next to me and looked me up and down. "You also proved your fierceness. Ares was quite pleased. He wanted to come to you' but father felt it best for me to congratulate."

"Zeus was watching me?" I questioned. "Was he pleased? What did he say?" Athena raised her hands.

"Hold on, Princess. One question at a time. Yes, Zeus was watching. I don't know how he felt about the matter, though." I slumped my shoulders and sighed. "It's near, you know." She said suddenly. I looked over at the goddess curiously.

"What is?" Athena looked straight forward, her eyes distant.

"The fulfillment of all prophesies of your time." I felt my eyes go wide in fear.

"No! It can't be true!" I started to stand, but Athena put a strong hand on my shoulders.

"I grieve to say it is. I also am curious that sorrow isn't for yourself," Athena stared deeply into my eyes. "But for Achilles." I held my head down and resisted the tug of hot tears at my eyes. I quickly picked up a stone and turned it over in my hand.

"I haven't seen him in two years." I hurled the stone into the calm water; causing the glassy surface to break into chaotic ripples. "He's probably forgotten about the Princess of Sparta by now." Athena lifted her hand and stood up, brushing the grass from her tunic and offering me a hand; which I graciously accepted.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you will see him again; count on it." She winked and ran into the grove, turning into a flash of white light. As the night became dark once again, a soft breeze trickled across my face.

_"I'll always watch after you, my sister. You have my word for protection." _I closed my eyes and enjoyed the brief wind.

"Thank you, Athena." I murmured. Now I felt I truly had the strength to live my life, to fulfill the prophecy, and to create history.


	8. Chasing the Swan

The next seven days passed in a blur. Paris and Adonis managed to stay out of my way fir those days; and humored themselves by hunting with Menelaus and enjoying the parties the king threw in there honor. I kept a steady eye on Paris. The way he eyed Helen with hunger sent me into convolutions of disgust. I couldn't stand seeing love anymore; the loss of Achilles had turned me into a bitter warrior princess.

It was the morning of the nineth day that Eudor came scurrying into my room; looking more worried than usual.

"Princess! Oh, Princess Alala, wake up." I shot up out of bed and threw a loose bed tunic over me.

"What is it, Eudor?" My voice was sharp with agitation from being woken up so early. Eudor wrung his hands and kept looking nervously at the door.

"The queen had gone missing."

"What?"

"The Trojans are gone, too."

"What?!" Eudor ran for cover as the anger boiled inside of me. That trader! And she dared called me sister! I viciously threw on a crimson robe that was held by one strap. I didn't bother to wear a cape with it; and stormed angrily to the throne room. Menelaus was pacing the floor; looking even more furious than me.

"Is it true?" I demanded. Menelaus looked up from the marble floor.

"Her gold is gone. Her horses; and the Trojan chariot."

"The trader!"

"That whore!"

"I want Those Trojans dead!" I slammed my fist into the wall, causing plaster to fall to the ground. I was so caught up in my angered rage that I didn't notice Menelaus watching me carefully.

"Then we are allies?" He raised his eyebrows in question. I stepped over to him and seized his palm in mine.

"I will follow you any where, brother." I never called Menelaus brother before. He had always been king. But now, we shared a bond that drew us together, Betrayal. Menelaus pulled me forward into his chest for a strong embrace, then pushed away and moved to a map on a wooden table.

"We will need enforcements. Do you remember Odysseus?" I nodded at the mention of my cousin's husband.

"He will be here by next month, if the gods will it. We will need his advice and enforcements." I nodded my head in agreement and sent the slave to fetch some wine.

Menelaus and I waited in agony for a month; always pacing the halls. We both knew that the longer we took to act; the closer the Trojans sailed to safety. On the day Odysseus arrived, we were both about to go mad with anxiety.

"Lord Odysseus. I am Alala, ambassadress of Sparta. I hope you feel welcome."

"For Zeus's sake, cousin! Rise, Rise! Ambassadress of Sparta? Really?" He pulled me up and flashed me a warm smile. "Your new brother is a gracious one, I see."

"Unlike my sister." His smile fell a little at the mention of Helen.

"Yes. Terrible matter, truly. But let's focus on capturing the Trojans." I nodded my head and stood around the map; watching as Odysseus traced his fingers along the creases and rivers. He lifted his head suddenly and looked from me and Menelaus.

"We need one man. He alone will cause Greece to win the war."

"Pray, Odysseus, who is this man?" Menelaus crossed his arms in curiosity.

"Have you ever heard of Achilles?" I jumped at the name. Odysseus looked over at me; startled. I composed myself again and lifted my head.

"Yes. He passed by two years ago."

"That's the man we need. The only matter is; he's in hiding. That mother of his is protecting him from the prophecies. But a goddess should know that prophesies are irreversible."

"So we have no clue?" Menelaus inquired.

"Not quite." Odysseus smiled devilishly and took out another map. "I have gained information that he is hiding out at Scryos."

"The island?" I question. "How on Earth is he hiding there?"

"He's in some kind of a disguise." I nodded for him to continue. "The plan I propose is this. We take a fleet to Scryos; where we will bargain on a silly matter like wine. While we are there, we shall reveal Achilles."

"What say you, Menelaus?" I turned to the tired man.

"I don't like taking action without consulting my brother first. But I suppose this is just to retrieve a warrior. Odysseus, will you lead the fleet?"

"It would be an honor." Odysseus bowed. "If you don't mind, I would like to take at least one royal with me."

"I'll go! Besides, an ambassadress should take care of foreign matters." Both the men raised their eyebrows; but didn't utter a word.

"All right. I'll take Alala and fifty men."

"It shall be done by the end of the week."

More time?! I shuddered at the thought. Us Spartans where preparing for war while my adulteress sister wallowed in the bed of a disgusting, ignorant pig. Yet I endured the next week with a coolness that Athena would be proud of.

The end of the week came on a cool spring morning. I was wearing a light greed tunic and a cape to match. In my golden belt; I kept the sword I had threatened Paris with what seemed like ages ago.

"Are you ready, your highness?" A selected handmaiden offered me her hand onto the boat. I looked back at Sparta; the city I loved. I slight tug pulled at me heart at the thought of leaving it. Was this how Helen felt? Did she feel the same pain as she ran off with the young Prince? Or was she as cold as stone as she sailed onto the dark waters?

"Of course, Damaris. I am always ready for adventure." I ignored the hand and stepped onto the boat, looking at my new surroundings.

"that you are, your highness. I don't think I would want to travel a few months just to bring back a…a…barbarian!" I whipped around and grabbed the girl's throat with crushing force.

"Don't you ever call him a barbarian! And for Zeus' sake, stop calling me your highness. I have a name you know." I threw her back and took slight pleasure as she cowered behind her bark colored hair. But pleasure quickly turned to disgust. "I'm sorry, Damaris. I loose my temper easily; and you must forgive me." Damaris nodded and stood, making a brief bow and then scurrying back to the sleeping quarters. I sighed the matter off and turned back to the brilliant landscape. The buildings gleamed white in Apollo's beams as we sailed through the river.

The one building that out shone any other was the palace. I leaned over the side to catch a better view; and caught sight of the little pond under the bridge. A swan of grand size was swimming back and forth in the pond; as if searching for something.

_I am already gone, father._

The swan jerked it's head to the direction of the river. For a moment; I swore our eyes meet. But then it flew up into the sky; calling out a song that even I could hear from the distance. It advanced closer and closer to the water mass of the river; slowly shedding it's white down and gaining brown feathers.

The eagle landed on the boat's edge, starring quizzically at me. I lowered my eyes to his and gently stroked the magnificent feathers he bore.

"This is for Sparta. Glory for Sparta."

_Glory for Sparta or glory for you?_

"Both." I wasn't going to fool myself.

We both glanced out at the reflecting water; watching the sun dance across the surface. Both of us thought of the future.

Both of us secretly feared it.

**Sorry it took so long to post this! I'm changing my pen name to aquawolf94; so don't freak out when it changes!**


	9. Terror of the Sea

I rose early; since a rocking ship isn't the best place to sleep late. It was still dark out side; but a hint of yellow glimmered on the horizon. It felt peaceful; just standing there; watching the coming sunrise. Then something shifted. The peace was gone; and was replaced by chaos. Anger rose in me and came crashing down into my heart. I gasped at the force of the hate. The Trojans, Helen, the maid who always stitched my gowns wrong; the hate for all of them sent me reeling.

"So this is the other Sparta girl." Scoffed a deep, threatening voice. I whirled around to face who ever spoke. No one was there.

"Show yourself!" I growled. The voice chuckled; every laugh dripped with a terrorizing evil.

"Ha! Since when do you order the Gods?" I new fear seized my chest.

"Ares." I hissed. Of coarse; only the God of war could create such chaos. A flash of light flashed behind a stack of wood blocks. I prepared myself to come face to face with the God.

"Well, aren't we the favorite of Athena?" Nothing could brace me for the broad shoulder man with a scraggy, light red beard. His hair was long and greased with a dark red liquid that I guessed to once belonged in a human body.

"What do you want of me?" Even though the God was stirring fear around me, my voice was strong and confident. I calmly knelt to one knee and kept staring into the dark pits of Ares' eyes.

"What do I want of you? Oh, many many things." He reached down and jerked my arm up; dragging me up to his chest. "It is true. You share her beauty in every way. Except she's fair whole you are dark, of course." His words danced across my lips and his breath was dangerously close to intertwining with mine.

"Is that a complement?" I asked; my voice still strong.

"Yes." He hissed and crushed his lips against mine forcefully, sending me reeling to the edge of the ship. I suddenly felt invaded by Ares' touch, and worked to push him away. It only encouraged him to press harder. I finally resolved to knee him between his legs; sending him moaning and clutching his stomach in pain. I quickly retreated to the other side of the ship.

_"Athena, help me!" _

I prayed silently to my patron goddess to save me from her brother's wrath. Ares stumbled neared me and grabbed the side of the boat next to me.

"No." He growled. "No…don't call her. I just…ugh!" He screamed out and banged his fist against the boat, making me jump slightly.

"You just what? Nobody dares touch me. Not even a God." I played a dangerous card and walked coolly away.

"Zeus is protecting you, that much is true." He growled and followed me. "But that no one dares to touch you? Do I look like the town idiot?" I turned my head sharply and glared up at the God.

"What are you suggesting?" Ares gave an evil smirk.

"Why did you come on this boat? To bring back your sister? Ha! You just want to see that new Hero, Achilles." I moved to slap his cheek, but Ares grabbed my hand before it touched his perfect skin. For a moment we just stared angrily at each other. Then he threw my arm away and stalked back to the crates.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Alala." He spat and stepped behind the crates; and a flash of light followed. _"See you on the battle field, Sparta girl." _

I gulped and turn back to the sunrise, trying to ignore the raving thoughts crashing through my head. In fact, I tried to forget the meeting with Ares completely. Out of all the four gods I've seen; he was the most frightening to be near. Even his terrorizing presence made me sicker than Zeus'.

"Good morning, Princess. I never took you for the early riser." I relaxed a little at the sound of Odysseus. His friendly voice smoothed over the ruffles that flared me.

"Good morning t you too, Odysseus."

"Are you all right?" I jumped slightly and turned my head toward the man next to me.

"Of course I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be?" Odysseus just shook his head.

"You seemed fazed; almost nervous." I bit my lip as it occurred to me that I was nervous. Seeing him; for the first time in two years….It was putting me on the edge.

"Well, I guess I'm a little anxious." I staid stiffly. My friend leaned against the banister casually.

"About what, pray?"

"Do you always barge into the personal lives of young women?" Odysseus held up his hands in a peace offering.

"Just wondering, Princess."

"For Zeus' sake, call me Alala." I huffed before I turned my heel and stalked back to below deck.

The next six months were filled with stale bread, smelly men, and a captain who would say, "A woman should not trouble in such matters." I truly believe that Odysseus was the one that kept me sane through the voyage. He was the only human being that treated me like an equal; who treated me with the respect I gave him. It was also Odysseus who had woken me up that day.

"Alala, come quick!" He stomped into my cabin and pushed me off the bed. I through the bed robe over me and glared up at the grinning man.

"What is so important, you stupid Cyclops?!"

"Land! Land! They have spotted land!" My throat tightened. My body froze. Time came to a halt before my eyes as the realization came over me.

"Are they…sure it's Sypros?" I asked Horsley. Odysseus nodded his head in excitement and started to walk back out.

"Put on your finest gown and your most regal expression! For tonight, we conquer the new hero, Achilles!"


	10. The Wrath of Woman

Every inch of me shook as I fastened a gold diadem around my neck

Every inch of me shook as I fastened a gold diadem around my neck. I wore a  
dress the same color as when I meet the Trojans; but was styled so that a  
single strap held the gown. I didn't bother with a cloak, since the island  
was as hot as Hephaestus' lair. I tied the top part of my hair with a piece  
of twine, but allowed the rest to hang on my shoulders. With one last deep  
breath, I turned on my heel and entered the deck, where chaos was bustling  
everywhere. I sighed at the work of Ares and turned to find Odysseus. I found  
my old friend by the spare, tiny boat that we would row to shore in. He turned  
from his companion when he saw me walking towards him.

"Alala! Come, come, we mustn't keep the king." I nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Such behavior from and ambassadress is unheard of." Odysseus  
laughed at this.

"My dear cousin, you've done far worse than keep a king." I shoved him  
into the boat and jumped in after him.

Oh, just be quiet!" I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head  
at my companion, who was laughing hysterically. The ride to shore took a turn  
of the hourglass that Odysseus had conveniently brought with him. By the time we  
reached land, our ship was at least fifty men closer than when we left.

"We have to arrive first, so we don't seem to be rude. Then our armies  
can come."

"I know this, you twit!" I cuffed him lightly on the ear and looked down  
distastefully at my dress. "Curse women's fashion. How I wish I was wearing  
a man's tunic!" I hiked up the flowing crimson and leapt out of the boat  
and onto the hot sand.

"Princess Alala, wait!" I ignored the calls of Odysseus and made my way  
towards the ten guards waiting about five men away from me. When I reached  
them, I nodded my head.

"Take me to you're king." I demanded. One guard sneered and stepped  
forward.

"A woman bows before men; ambassadress or not." I gave him a death glare  
and grabbed the loose breast plate he wore and pulled him inches from my  
face.

"A princess doesn't bow to dung." My eyes quickly spotted a large pile  
of horse droppings. How convenient. I threw the startled warrior into the  
steaming mess. While he screamed with anger and disgust, I turned to his  
companions. "Take me to your king," I repeated. They quickly turned and  
made their way up the hill of sand. By the time we were at the top, Odysseus  
had caught up to me.

"That was quite a show, Alala." He grinned back at the warrior who was  
still scraping bits of brown from his copper armor.

"Many thanks, cousin. I'm glad you found my act as a vicious princess  
entertaining."

"That was anything but an act," he scoffed. I kicked him in the shin and  
jerked my head towards the warriors. Odysseus nodded in understanding and we  
walked in silence for the rest of the way. By the time we did reach the  
magnificent palace, the sand from the beach was wedged well into my toes, but  
that didn't stop me from entering the throne room with the grace of a  
queen.

The hall fell silent as I padded up to the throne of the king.  
"My lord." I bowed to his feet and then rose slowly. "I am Alala,  
Ambassadress and Princess of Sparta." Many voices murmured after my powerful  
voice echoed off the walls.

"So the legends are true?"

"It would appear so." I said bluntly. As the king pondered my response  
as a compliment or and insult, I scanned the room to search for a young man  
with blonde hair and gorgeous blues eyes. I saw none.

"Well, Princess. Would you care to dine with me and my eldest daughter?  
Along with her...er…guest." He motioned to a girl with long brown curls  
and a proud smirk on her lips. There was a bigger, and much more muscular  
girlsitting next to her with wide eyes. I nodded and accepted the king's  
invitation. I sat next to the bigger girl and smiled.

"Hi there. What's your name?" The eyes went from wide to being filled  
with an emotion I recognized as slight hurt. Those eyes…as clear as the  
ocean itself. It was then that I also noticed the golden curls that fell  
around _his_ face. I drew a sharp breath and felt stinging salt rise to my eyes.  
"Achilles," I whispered. I seized his hand under the table and squeezed  
it. He quickly jerked it away and ran it up my arm and to my face, seizing it.  
Before I could make any movement, Achilles pressed his lips against mine and  
pushed me down onto the table.

"Oh, I say!" I heard a man yell in exasperation. It made me more joyous  
inside and I returned my lost lover's eagerness. When he pulled away for  
breath, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, Achilles! I thought… I didn't see…"

"What? You mean, the Princess's apprentice is a man?" I turned and  
faced the voice with the wrath of the Gods.

"Hero, if you please. He is more of a man than you'll ever be."

"It seems you should know that. How many times have you been to his bed,  
eh?" I was startled by the ice crystal voice of the princess. Several men  
laughed while Achilles only wrapped his arms more tightly around me as the  
king scowled.

"That's enough, Deidamia. You may leave now."

"As you wish, father." She smiled wickedly at me as she stood slowly. As  
she walked by us, she leaned forward to my ear. "I've been to his bed  
many, many times." She laughed as I went stiff. She placed a quick kiss of  
Achilles' lips before departing the room. When I turned back to Achilles,  
hewas no longer smiling. Neither was I.

"You did, didn't you?" I hissed. He opened his mouth to say something,  
then closed it. I shoved him hard into the table and spat on the blue gown he  
wore. "You bastard of the Gods! May your soul burn in Tartarus!" I pulled  
my gown to my knees and fled to the door, hearing several voices call  
after me, but none of them mattered.

He lay with another woman. How dare he?! How dare he come into my life and  
leave it as if it were a used face cloth? I collapsed in angry spasms on the  
Earth and shook with tears of hatred. Hatred for Achilles, hatred for my  
vulnerability, and hatred for her. I will never forget the way she smirked  
with such evil at me. My hatred was replaced quickly with anger. I felt the  
same thrill I felt when the Trojans came; the hunger for blood. I tore at my  
gown and pulled my sword from its sheath. I stood slowly and walked to the  
palace.  
I entered the throne room with a different air than before. Instead of poise  
and grace, keenness and danger lingered around me. I lowered my head and  
scanned the silent crowd for the man who deserved as much misery as he caused  
me. There, on the floor. He was crouched over; his head lowered to his  
goblet.  
I said a quick prayer to Artemis then jumped in front of him. With the flat  
of my blade I raised his chin. His eyes were slits and red. The beautiful blue  
was surrendered to the darkness of loss.

"You disgust me," I murmured. He lowered his head and shuddered. I  
dropped my blade and stared with horror at my sword hand. I swear I heard Ares  
laughing with pleasure. I knelt down to Achilles and rested my forehead  
against his. "What am I going to do with you?" He lifted his head as I  
lifted mine and smiled.

"Come." He leapt up and ran toward the bronze door.

"You fraud!" I yelled after him and ran after him, laughing all the way.  
I caught him two men away from the palace and tackled him onto the grass.  
Achilles rolled over and pinned me down. But he pushed himself over a little  
too much; and sent us rolling down the lush green hill. I clung to him the  
whole time and savored his scent. Finally the hill ended as did our roll.

"Alala…" Achilles mounted me and pressed his lips firmly against my  
neck. Then he pulled away to look deeply into my dark eyes. "I never meant  
to hurt you," he whispered. I squirmed a little and pushed myself away.

"Then why did you do it?" I shot, "Why did you lay with that viper?  
You have a thing for princesses, don't you?" He laughed.

"I prefer ambassadresses more, I think." He bent down to kiss me again,  
but I jerked my head away. "Oh. So is this how you want things to be?" I  
turned back to him with sad eyes.

"I can't trust you anymore. That's the way you wanted it to be."  
Achilles pushed me away and stood up; glaring down at me.

"Fine. At least Deidamia has kept her bed warm for me." I gasped at his  
wickedness and shuddered at the thought of him bedding such a creature as the  
princess I saw. I stood up and glared at him with anger that coursed  
through me like Zeus' thunderbolt.

"This isn't the Achilles I knew back in Sparta. Where is my lover?"  
Achilles looked as if he had been slapped across the face. Then he regained  
his poise.

"I'm not a boy anymore, Alala. I'm a man. And it's time you started  
acting like a woman."

"You mean a whore?" I spat. Anger and madness flashed  
before the eyes of my once beloved. He reached for the sheath tied to his  
waist and drew a sword.Fear crept into my heart; and I darted into the woods.

_Artemis, help me!_  
_  
Athena, save me!_

I prayed and wept as I crashed through the grasses of Skyros. Suddenly, I flew right into a solid wall. I cried out in pain and looked up. Not a single brick was laid. As I felt around me, I found that I was covered by and invisible wall. I stood and circled the invisible wall. As I took a step, my  
foot landed on something hard and smooth. I looked down to see a white bow  
with a gold arrow.

_Don't disappoint me, sister._

I couldn't tell if the voice belonged to Artemis or Athena, but I grabbed the bow and positioned the arrow. Sheer terror gripped me; but I held my position and waited for Achilles to come crashing through the trees.

_Ares, give me the war strength_. I knew it was dangerous praying to  
the war God after invoking his rival, but I need his blessing before I could  
do any man harm…or worse.  
_  
And what would you give me?_

_Anything_, I mentally replied.

Achilles crashed through the bushes with a raised sword and a look of madness  
upon his face. I released a war cry and let the arrow sail from the bow and to  
the target. I was aiming for his heart, but the arrow started to drop  
downward. Just when I was about to curse and run, the arrow pierced my  
pursuer's heel. I had to cover my ears as he howled like no man would ever  
dare to in Sparta.  
His cry echoed above the branches and echoed through the island. I laid down  
the sacred bow where I  
found it and backed away.

"Good bye, love." The familiar words escaped my lips. The young man  
lifted his head in wonder. Before he could respond, I fled the site,  
humiliated. Curse Aphrodite for putting the words in my mouth! With a burst of  
anger I ran towards the palace and stopped before one of the guards

"You! Where is the temple of Aphrodite?"

The guard pointed down the hill and told me to take a left when I reached  
the bottom. So I ran again; and entered the temple of Aphrodite. It was quite  
simple, with a few white pillars and simple marble steps. The most  
spectacular sight was the large white statue of the goddess of beauty. I  
stalked right up to it and spat.

"Who do you think you are?!" A priestess ran up to me and seized my arm.  
I jerked it back and pushed her away.

"I am Alala. Princess of Sparta, and daughter of Zeus. Enemy of Aphrodite  
and ally of Artemis and Athena." I leaned down to stare intensely into her  
fearful eyes. "Any more questions?" The priestess shook her head and  
backed away. "Then get out of my sight!" She turned and ran out the temple  
and down the steps, crying all the way. I then turned back to the statue.

"You! Do I look like a doll? A piece of wood and cloth for your amusement?  
Well I'm not! I'm bones and flesh, skin and hair. Yet you choose to treat  
me like a piece of filth!" I spat on the statue again. "You disgust me,  
whore of the!" The air around me cracked with energy that wasn't there before. It  
turned into anger, rejection, hate, sorrow. It made me fearful. I  
took a step back to escape the negative atmosphere, but it immediately  
followed me. I took another step and tripped over my gown.  
A loud thud echoed through the temple as I fell on the floor. The energy  
then gathered into one, beautifully horrible shape. A faint pink glow gathered  
around the energy;  
and then it burst.

"You." There was something left of the energy. "How dare you defy me.  
After all I gave you!" A woman stepped in front of me. She only wore a  
transparent pink sheet that draped over her shoulder and fell to the floor.  
Wispy blonde hair fell over her shoulders and landed on her elbows.

"No," I said calmly. "I have every right to defy you. After all  
you've done to me." The goddess flinched and knelt down.

"I have done nothing. Except given you what every girl prays for. Beauty  
and love."

"I never asked for it," I replied dully. Aphrodite's eyes flashed  
anger and she stood up sharply.

"Then I can take it back?" I thought about my beauty. I thought about  
the love that radiated from Achilles and poured into the soul. I thought about  
the broken heart that I carried for two years and that I still carried now  
from that very love. It hurt so much.

"If you wish." The goddess looked shocked and drew back. "I can do  
without beauty and love. It's strength and power that I need to complete my  
destiny."

"You are the most peculiar girl I have ever seen." Aphrodite flipped her  
golden hair and took a few steps back. "Why can't you be like Helen?"

"You mean the golden whore?" I mockingly tapped my finger against my chin and cocked my head. Then I shook my head. "I could never be like her. I could never put my own feelings before  
my country and husband." Aphrodite looked taken aback; and only then did I realize what I said. The goddess's flawless white skin flushed red. She raised a shaking finger to  
the temple entrance.

"Get out of my temple. Get out!" I circled the goddess and backed up to  
the steps slowly. I had I feeling that I should be watching my back. When I  
reached the last step, I turned and ran. Far, far away from the place where  
so  
much fear had encircled me. It made my skin crawl to think I was fearless in  
the presence of Artemis, Athena, and Ares; but I was consumed with terror in  
the presence of Aphrodite.

I slowed to a walk and shuddered slightly. I decided to go to the other  
temples of the three gods I worship the most. Only then would I be strong  
enough again to face all that I had unraveled.


	11. Command of Ares

I listened to the soft padding of my feet as I climbed up the steps of Athena's temple. It was quiet, except for the faint chants of the priest and priestess kneeling before the altar. As I walked closer to the grey stone, apriest spotted me.

"Greetings, young maiden."

"Greetings."

"You came to pray to Athena, no?"

"To thank her, yes." He nodded and led me to the altar. I knelt down andfelt the breath escape me.

_You prayed to Ares?_  
"Yes."

_Why? Is my protection not enough for you? And combined with Artemis, we were enough. Why did you invoke my brother?  
_  
"Because I am human. I feel fear. My mind works with out consoling my conscience."

_That is what causes the down fall of heroes, Alala. You must learn to think, then act.  
_  
"Please forgive me," I whispered through tears. But I already felt the goddess' presence fade and disappear. With the blink of an eye, her existence in the temple was no more. I sighed heavily and stood, turning to the priest .

"Lady Athena spoke to you," he said with awe.

"Yes." He rushed to my skirts and tugged on them furiously.

"What did she say? Tell me!" I yanked my gown back and glared down at the man.

"How dare you grab a maiden? And in the temple of Athena!" I roared. The man whimpered and sat up.

"She's never spoken to me before. Never." I ignored his shudders and made my way to the next temple. I walked cautiously into Artemis' temple. I didn't know how the fierce goddess would react to me invoking Ares. Her statue sat in the middle of the temple, where women huddled around it; praying furiously. I knelt down and pressed my forehead against the cool stone.

Leave my temple in peace, Alala...(italic)"But…"

_Ares' want will be enough punishment for you._

I shuddered and stood slowly, never taking my eyes off the image of Artemis. I backed out of the temple as fast as I could before running down the winding path and fleeing into the last temple on the right. I quietly entered the dark temple and looked around, hoping to see a priest or at least an acolyte. There were none.

"Well well. Not exactly the battle field, now is it?" I jumped and spun around to come face to face with the God I completely feared. I stiffly stood where I was and held my icy stare.

"What would please you? A pint of wine? A pot full, maybe?" Ares laughed out loud at this and tugged at a loose black curl.

"No. foolish girl. I want something more precious." He leaned forward and breathed in my ear, "Your soul." I reeled back and stared at the God in horror.

"Ares of war, you know me better than any mortal. Please don't destroy what you know." Ares held his smile as he circled me.

"Actually, I would quite like to tame you. The wild, uncontrollable princess that was tamed by the god of war." He leaned toward me again, "And, eventually, became his lover."

"Never," I hissed in disgust. Ares gave me an amused expression and played with my hair.

"Oh, but Alala. Your lover has betrayed you for another. The only man who could tame you has abandoned you." I made a small noise as the words tore my heart raw.

"Please, no more," I whimpered, "I can't bear any more."

"Oh yes you can...and you will. This is all I ask of you, since you are too pathetic to serve your soul. Go to Achilles and stay with him in his chambers for a night." I stumbled back and felt my mouth drop open.

"What am I going to say to the man?!" Ares shrugged and started walking in the other direction.

"You tell me, scholarly princess. And believe me, I'll have fun finding out." Then, more quietly he added, "This is going to be better than the fight of Artemis and Hermes!"

The Gods are either cruel are generous. It seems that cruelty satisfies them more. I tried to tell myself that the sheer thought of stepping over the threshold was pure madness. Why on Earth would I confront the man I hated with the same passion I used to loved him?

_Because I will it._

I cringed at the sound of the war god echoing through the raw corners of my mind. I silently cursed myself for even praying to the God, let alone offering my will to do what ever he said. I pushed the thought of Ares out of my mind and focused back to the matter at hand; how I should make my grand entrance. Should I knock first? No, a knock was meek, something I was most definitely not. Barging into his chamber seemed daring, but expected. I needed to do something rational, something so daring it would make Achilles' heart melt again and offer it to me in cupped hands for me to spray across the wood floor. The idea came to me as I stared out the window, noticing the width and the height; lust large enough for a girl to climb in. With adrenaline pumping  
through my body I turned sharply on my heel, walking briskly away from the door and down the stairs.  
_  
What are you doing? You're supposed to go in the room._  
_  
You know, I won't be able to complete your idiotic task if keep pestering  
me like the gnat that you are!_

It annoyed me that Ares was entering my mind, instructing me on how to run the fool's plan he set for me. But I was going to do fool's plan my way. Finally I leapt from the last step of the palace and crept along the wall, searching for the familiar shape of the window that was before me moments ago. I stopped once it was in front of me and looked to the right. Sure enough,  
another window was present with the faint glow of candle light radiating down. I t en searched desperately for a piece of rope, and cursed myself for not thinking of it before. I pushed back a shrub and found a golden rope coiled in the dense green, glowing a bright aura that was surely the sign of the gods.

_Complements of __Hermes__. He's anticipating this…reunion as much as I am._

I allowed a thousand dirty names to flood into my mind as I grabbed the rope and uncoiled it. For the first time in my life, I understood why Artemis despised men so. With all my strength I threw the knotted rope up to the window. It fell back to the ground with a thud. In irritation I jerked it up again and threw it up at the light in a fury. The knot caught the end of the sill and stayed. In  
amazement I tugged the end of the rope, making sure it was stable.

This is it.

I started to climb. At first there was no problem but as I got higher, the thorns from the vines snagged on my clothing, exposing my bare skin. By the time I was two heads away from the beginning of the window, several tears and cuts where indented into my crimson gown. A large rip ran from my lower thigh to the ankles of the garment, and the one strap was now scraps that would fall apart at any second. The worst one, though, was from the demon vine that had clung to my back side and had yanked the fabric clear down, so that when I shifted a certain way, a  
cool draft would move past my bottom. But the tears and rips were the least of my worries as I hung in midair below Achilles' window. My strength had diminished to a flicker, and my arms strained to just hold on for dear life.

_Come on Sparta girl, are you giving up now?_

I honestly tried to pull up, but it only resulted in a series of spasms shaking my arms and a faint cry of pain. A cry that saved my life.

"Who goes there?" I shut my eyes as Achilles' voice rang out the window. "Who's there? Reveal yourself!" It was either speak up or die. It was humiliation or pride. But life appealed to me more than death.

"Alala. It's me, Alala," I said breathlessly. A figure leaned out the window and looked down, the light exposing his strong face and cold blue eyes.

"Alala of whom?" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"For Zeus' sake, Achilles! Pull me up." He flashed a dagger that gleamed in the moonlight.

"I could cut the rope right now, Alala. Then you would be gone. No more princess of Sparta to give her love, then snatch it back like a greedy child!"

"Then what would you have, Achilles? Your other princess? You know that she is vile and filled with the evil of Hekate and Hades combined. She could never love you like I do." Achilles laughed bitterly.

"Love? You spat on my, on our love! The love, the passion, it's all dead, Alala!"

"Love never dies," I spoke quietly. A long silence followed where my arms became numb and started to slip slowly down. I tried one last time for my life. "I need you, Achilles." I nearly fainted with joy as I felt strong arms tug at the rope. It didn't matter that he could push me out the window  
or slit my throat the minute he pulled me up, all that mattered was that I would lie for a few more moments; and see the face of the man I still secretly loved. With one last haul, Achilles pulled me inside and collapsed on the floor next to my face down figure.

"You're heavier than you were before," he grumbled.

"I've gained muscle." Achilles stood hotly and looked down at my broken figure. Slowly, a smile ascended onto his lips.

"Nice bottom. Better shaped than two years ago, for sure." I jerked up and yanked the gown over my exposed butt, glaring angrily up at the amused boy… or now man.

"Don't look so pissy, love. For I've seen you exposed before." My face grew hot as a dreamy expression fell across his face.

"Maybe you have, but I've changed." Achilles came out of his dream state and ran his eyes up and down my body.

"Yes, indeed you have." I gasped at Achilles boldness as he took a step closer, seizing me by the waist.

_Traitor. Traitor. He betrayed you. Give that bastard of the gods what he deserves._

For the first time since the morning I smiled. For I realized that love triumphs over hate, love is never lost, and Achilles was slowing moving us towards the bed of furs.

Also, maybe the cruelty of the gods wasn't such a terrible thing.


	12. Precious Cargo

The next morning, the Greeks were already loading the ship with the treasures the king of Scyros had graciously given us. I was chatting with Odysseus about returning home when the doors flew open, and Deidamea entered. Her green eyes scoped the room, and landed on me. The princess raised a shaky finger in my direction, and stormed over to me.

"You! What have you done to him?!" I raised my eye brows and smirked.

"I opened his eyes to what you are, and what I am." Odysseus stepped in between us, a hand raised in front of each of us.

"Who is this 'he' fellow?"

"Achilles!" Deidamea screamed shrilly. My friend looked quizzically at me, then back at the princess.

"What does he have to do with…" Deidamea pushed his hand away and took a sharp step towards me.

"You see Odysseus, your little princess has taken to bed with my Achilles." Odysseus jumped back, for he knew how such words angered me. I also took a step forward, and shoved the princess hard in the chest.

"That makes you a whore too, princess." I spat at her face, causing crystal clear saliva to drip down her chin. She wiped it with her hand, and stared at it with an intensity I had never seen in another woman's eyes. What she did next I did not expect. Deidamea hurled her body at me, sending me crashing to the floor.

"No one spits on me!" she exclaimed. Quickly I wrapped my legs around her back, and used them to roll her on her back.

"I do as I please!" I grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, causing her to cry out in pain. She jerked her head forward, sinking her sharp ivory teeth into the flesh of my arm. I hissed in pain, but quickly pushed it aside.

"You want to play biting games, princess? Then let's play!" I shot out for her neck, and dug my teeth deep into the soft flesh. The pain in my arm abruptly stopped as Deidamea let go to howl in pain. A metallic taste started to run into my mouth, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust, yet I held  
onto the wretched girl like an animal, determined to show I was the stronger.

"Alala! Let go of her!" I shifted my eyes to the voice and saw Achilles standing a few arms length away with his sword drawn. I glared at my lover, but loosened my grip. Quickly, I pulled my fangs out of the princesses neck, but seized it with my hands.

"Why? She practically challenged me to battle!" Achilles was soon at my side and dragging me off of Deidamea. "Achilles! Achilles, let me finish this!" I clawed at his arms that kept me from diving on to the contorted body laying on the floor. Finally Achilles turned me around, and flung me  
over his back. I shrieked in rage, but after pounding my fists on his back for the fifth time, I gave up and fell limp. Achilles strutted over to Odysseus.

"Well? We have all our cargo." He jostled me on his shoulder to make his point, and started walking to the door. Odysseus trailed behind him, shaking his head and looking at me with sad brown eyes.

"How do you get us in these situations, Alala? Now Sparta will have two wars to fight!"

"That is not true," I replied hotly, "Agamemnon controls Scyros, and will not declare war on his brother's country, since they are already allies against the Trojans." Odysseus narrowed his eyes.

"How are you sure?" I rolled my eyes.

"What is the main thing Agamemnon wants? Power. And Troy holds unbelievable, indescribable power." Odysseus raised his eyebrows in shock at my cleverness, but soon was smiling that goofy smile of his.

"Clever, cousin. Very clever." I lifted my chin a little in spite of myself.

"Yes, it is very wise to bite off the neck of a princess," Achilles murmured darkly.

"She came after me first!" I snapped in annoyance.

"You could have waited until I got there to act."

"By then she would have had half my hair. Besides," I rammed my knees into Achilles' chest, causing him to gasp in pain. Like a snake, I slithered out of his grasp and walked coolly forward. I tilted my head slightly behind me and called, "I'm not the princess you rescue."

I didn't bother to wait for the men as I sped up the sand dunes and tumbled down, causing gold dust to splash about like clouds. By the time I got on the ship, the gold dust was sprinkled on my pure white gown, which to my horror was stained red in several places. My hand maiden slapped her hand over her mouth and pointed at me with terror.

"Your majesty, your mouth is pouring blood!" I quickly brushed my fingertips against my lips, and found that the demon's blood stained my mouth.

"It is not my blood, but the blood of a monster." She instantly drew back, horrified.

"Princess Alala, you must be traumatized!" Suddenly I heard the sound of a man heaving over the side of the boat. I diverted my eyes to the railing, and saw Achilles and Odysseus land gracefully on deck.

"This is as far as I go, my friend." Achilles reached his hand out to Odysseus, who stared at it in shock.

"But, Achilles! You're already on the boat, and there's nothing left for you on this island." Odysseus spread his arms to the island that now seemed to haunt me. Achilles shook his head and stared at the boards of the ship.

"There is nothing for me in Sparta." At these words my whole body stiffened in anger. The man refused to look at me, which infuriated me further. I took a step forward and tilted the hero's head up in the most informal gesture. In those clear blue eyes, shame and regret laughed cruelly at me.

"There is glory. There is Troy." And then, in a whisper that only he could hear. "There is me." Achilles looked at the island, then back at me hopelessly. I dropped my hand as it felt was marble. "Oh. I see." For one horrible moment, we stared at each other and our eyes spoke words that could not be spoken at the time. How I longed to rage at him, calling him a coward, proclaiming I journeyed all the way to this Zeus forsaken island just to find him in the arms of a vicious . Instead I stared at him with cool dark eyes. Finally I turned sharply to the island. We were about thirty men from the beach. Near, but too far to swim, even for a hero.

"To Sparta!" I yelled over to the captain. Immediately, the crew started moving into positions to journey back home. Achilles seized my arm and turned me to him, rage now occupying his beautiful face.

"What are you doing? Take me back to Scyros!" I returned his rage with a stern look.

"I'd rather die. You are now a foolish man that has been captured by the princess of Sparta."

"Alala, I wasn't going back to her. I was going to catch the next ship to the mainland." In fury I wrenched myself away from him.

"I offer you safe passage to the mainland. Take it, or jump and drown in the sea." Achilles smirked with a cockiness only he could achieve.

"My mother will save me." I raised my eyebrows and smirked back.

"Your mother is a nymph of the river." And with that I turned my robes and stalked off, leaving a fuming Achilles to stare at the disappearing island. Before I went below, though, I grabbed Odysseus and whispered in his ear. "Stay with Achilles. Make sure he doesn't do anything irrational." Before I could pull away, he stared whispering in my ear also.

"Not until you explain what has happened during our stay here, and before. It is quite obvious you have met this hero before."

"I'll tell you at night fall." I moved away, not wishing to speak more. It brought me great pain to even think about Achilles now.

That night I explained almost everything to Odysseus, and it was never mentioned again. For many days I stayed at the bow of the boat, while Achilles slumped at the stern. A cool air separated us everyday. One night, when Artemis was riding her marvelous chariot in front of the ship, I stared into the twinkling stars with fascination. Suddenly, a hand seized my waist hungrily.

"Away with you, Ares!" I proclaimed angrily and thrashed around, smacking Achilles until his chest was red.

"Ares? Has the God of war been seeing you in bed?" He was joking, but a hint of jealousy lingered in his voice. I was so relieved it wasn't the despicable God that I actually lowered my head to his chest.

"No. Thank the Gods. But I thought you would be him, after our last encounter." I knew the words puzzled Achilles, for they even puzzled me. But the fact that my dark curls were resting on his chest was enough to sooth him.

"All is well now." He gently kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me. "I would have never left Scyros if I returned. Deidamea would have never let me escape." He kissed my hair again, letting is lips linger longer. "She was with child," he whispered harshly. I stiffened, and turned to the man that I never knew, the man who was a father.

"Yet you chose me." Achilles nodded his head and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes, I figured Deidamea could have gotten along. She has a whole palace."

"But your bastard son could come and steal everything from your heir." My love looked at me quizzically.

"When did you become an acolyte of Apollo? There is nothing to fear." I desperately tried to believe him, secured in those strong arms, but inside me the gods were laughing at my vulnerability.

x

Two months later, we returned to Sparta. Menelaus was present at the docks to greet us. Beside him stood a larger, more shadowy figure that I reckoned to be Agamemnon.

"Sister!" Menelaus kissed me on both cheeks like his actual relative, and turned to Odysseus who trailed behind. "My friend, where is the good man?" Achilles' sun streaked body flew off the side of the boat and landed like an Egyptian cat in front of Menelaus.

"Am I who you speak of?" My brotherinlaw staggered backwards in shock, and it took all my self control to keep from laughing.

"Why, yes, yes. I am Menelaus, King of Sparta." He motioned to the shadowy figure next to him. "And this is my brother, Agamemnon." The older of the brothers stepped forward, and kissed me roughly on the left cheek.

"The rumors are true, for your beauty does shine as well as Helen of Sparta's." The king turned roughly to Achilles. "Achilles, the greatest hero of all time. I have a surprise, no, more of a gift for you." Achilles raised his eyebrows, but followed the King in curiosity. I tilted my head back, and took in the swirling clear clouds and wonderful sun of Sparta.

"Enjoying the birds?" Odysseus joked. I moved my head to look at my friend with a bright smile.

"It's great to be home at last."

"The love a man has for his country is greater than any other love, a wise king once said." I tossed my hair behind my head and laugh.

"I don't believe that. Love is more beautiful when it is for the being you long for." Odysseus shrugged and continued onward. I loved the man as my own brother, but I never understood how my cousin lived with him. All his passion was directed towards war, and defending Greece. None of it was left for poor Penelope. I quickly brushed the affairs of Aphrodite from my mind and  
pressed forward, eager to once again be in the throne room of Sparta. What seemed like hours later, Agamemnon swung the doors open, and I stepped inside.

"Achilles! I present you with a long lost friend and relative." The darker of the king brothers clapped, and through the crowd of kings stepped a fair young boy, possibly my age.

"Patroclus!" Achilles beamed and rushed forward, kissing him on both cheeks. "Dear cousin, what are you doing in Sparta?" The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Achilles brushed the question away and motioned to me. "Never mind. Come! Meet the glorious Princess that brought me to this state!" I lifted my head up high and walked forward graciously.

"I am Alala. Princess and ambassadress of Sparta." Patroclus' mouth dropped, and he stared at me for a few moments before bowing swiftly.

"It's an honor, my lady. I am Patroclus, nephew of the great king of Thessaly." I smiled at the youth, then made my way over to what remained of Sparta's royalty. Menelaus took his seat at the head throne, while Agamemnon sat in the throne of honor. I moved to sit in the throne of the Princess, but the lighter of the two brothers stopped me.

"Princess Alala, until the kidnapped Queen of Sparta is retrieved, you shall rule as Queen of Sparta." My eyes went wide with surprise. Becoming queen of the land I loved was more than I could dream of. Slowly, as if in a dream, I sat in Helen's throne, which was mine, all mine.

I had everything I could think of. The title of Queen, my love, and my dearest friends. No sooner had I thought the words, prophecies rushed into my skull.  
_  
He will not live past eighteen…_

The greatest warrior in the greatest war, but will pay for glory with his  
life…

Doomed to travel in search of his home and love, war hungry forever…

Shall conquer the world, but during his final triumph will fall…

Will send a thousand fleets to fight for her beauty, only to cause the  
downfall of the greatest city…

One will prosper with her beauty. The other a warrior but nothing more.

Helen of Sparta will live forever. Lady Alala the other Sparta girl.

I realized that this happiness could not last, and the prophecies doomed us all.


	13. What is to Become of us?

I collapsed on my bed, the day's events had been proven to be exhausting

I collapsed on my bed, the day's events had been proven to be exhausting. It had been a month since I had returned to Sparta, and we were barley three fourths ready to advance to Troy. I had been slaving endlessly, entertaining kings and princes until they passed out drunk from the wine. I also had been lingering by the stagey room, ease dropping on battle plans. Menelaus, Agamemnon, Odysseus and Achilles were always present, huddled over the yellow parchment and muttering lowly to themselves. Once Odysseus caught me spying and called me in, allowing me to give advice that I highly doubt they considered. I was, after all, a silly girl in their eyes. The months events not only took a physical tool on me, but a mental one as well. In all the nights that I had been laying in my own bed, Achilles only accompanied me to it once. We were both pushed to out limit everyday, having no energy to make love at night.

The large wooden door squeaked open, casting a ling shadow across my chamber. I buried my face into a pillow and moaned. "Not now, Achilles. I'm too exhausted." The door didn't close, and the shadow loomed closer with every passing moment. Finally I felt hot breath against my neck, and warm hands moving the straps of my gown down. I flipped over and pushed against the weight, scowling. "I said no!"

"What mortal dares to defy a God of a simple pleasure?" I opened my mouth to scream, but Ares quickly threw a blood-stained hand over my mouth, smiling. "It has been too long since your last encounter." I struggled under the War God's weight, and jerked his hand away from my mouth.

"What do you want?" I spat. He chuckled lowly and sneaked his fingers back up to my straps, slowly moving them down.

"I want you to give me what you want." Ares suddenly lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, and in the next moment my gown had disappeared. "And you will give it to me." I thrashed against his weight, growling.

"And if I refuse?" Ares smirked.

"I take you just the same." Thrashing again, I hurled out a scream. Ares' hand slapped over my mouth just as it did before, except this time the sound had escaped my lips.

'Damn you!" Ares hissed. I heard footsteps down the hall, and tried to scream again. Ares only pressed his hand harder, the dry blood becoming wet again and dribbling down my tongue. Suddenly the door flew open, and a muscular body stalked into the room.

"You! Unhand the princess!" I sighed with relief as Achilles gripped Ares by the shoulders, a wild fury flying across his face. Ares smirked.

"What? Don't you want to share?" Achilles threw Ares off and spat at his feet.

"How dare you! You will pay dearly for this…" Ares laughed cruelly and stood up, drawing his giant sword.

"I think it more like you'll pay, mortal." Achilles growled and swiftly grabbed his dagger.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I know my name is Ares, God of War." Achilles laughed, and twirled his dagger in between his fingers.

"Ha! You have some nerve. I should call on my patron God to punish you!" I rose, wrapping the cotton sheets from Egypt around me as I stepped between the two men.

"Achilles, it really is Ares. He has visited me before, taunting me to come to bed with him. I refused all." I paused, and watched as Achilles expression turned from shock, to anger and to plain confusion. "And now he wants me, and will have me weather I want him to our not. He is, after all, a God." Achilles turned his head away from me, but not before I caught the flash of hurt in his eyes. I took a step forward and grabbed him by the chin. "But you will always be my lover. Ares is just a required bed mate for the night."

"You address me so highly." The War god scoffed. Achilles jerked his head to glare at Ares, brief hate sparkling in his clear blue eyes.

"If you hurt her Ares, I swear I'll make your life miserable in the next world." Ares only rolled his eyes.

"As they all do. You will just be another soul to haunt my mind. Have no fear, hero. You're little princess is safe in my arms." He moved forward and seized me by the waist to prove his point. I flinched away and to Achilles, desperate to feel the blond's arms around me instead of the Gods. Instead I leaned forward, forcing my lips against his, kissing him for as long as I could hold my breath.

"All right, you projects of Aphrodite. Break it up." Ares forced himself in between My body and that of the helpless hero, grinning slightly at the pain in each of out eyes. 'Say goodbye for the night." We didn't speak a word; only starred into each other's eyes knowingly. Then Achilles nodded, and walked silently out the door. "Are you ready princess?" I scowled.

"Never for you."

"Good. Let's get started."

**xXx**

the next morning my bed was empty, Ares long gone and probably starting a war in the world. I started to roll over, but stopped and moaned as a dull pain thudded in between my legs. The goat brained idiot had _not _been gentle as he promised. Instead he never tired, and kept on going even when I passed out. I scowled at the selfishness of the God, and tried once again to get up. Again I was unsuccessful. I cried in frustration, slamming back down into the feather pillows.

"Your highness?" My timid, new maidservant shuffled into the room, hands behind her back with down casted eyes. I wondered what rumors circulate about me among servants; probably that I was a vicious beast that could not be controlled.

"Yes? What is it?"

"The king requests your presence in the throne room immediately." I sighed and shook my head in defeat.

"Tell the king that I would be more than happy to join him, except I have fallen ill." The girl bowed her head.

"Of course my lady. What should I say that ails you?"

"Stomach cramps." The girl scurried off, and didn't reappear. I lounged back down, and briefly closed my eyes. I probably would of fallen asleep if the heavy doors didn't slam open.

"Sister! How much you've grown!" I shoot up in bed, entangled in the sheets and gasping. I reached for the nearest fur and held it up to my chest, glaring at my twin brothers.

"Have you no shame? Let the lady change before being greeted in male presences!"

"Aww, Come on Alala. It's not like we've never seen you nude before."

"That was when I was nine! And you little twats where spying on me!" Pollox, the more adventurous of the twins, stepped forward and pulled me out of bed, making sure the sheets followed.

"No we where not! We would never spy on an innocent little virgin. I see that doesn't apply to your status anymore." I felt my face burn crimson as I stepped behind the changing screen, grabbing a dark blue gown and throwing the loose fabric over my head.

"Come and tell, Alala." Probed Castor. "Who is the lucky man?" I stuck my head outside the screen and glared at the dark haired twin.

"That is absolutely none of your business." I wrapped a silver cord around my waist and stepped out, the pain that once existed between my legs was now bearable. "Now if you excuse me, I have a whole court of sick kings from last night's wine to entertain." Pollox seized my arms and shook his head.

"Oh no you don't. You are taking a break from this madness." I sighed and shook my head.

"This is not madness. This is court. And I am ambassadress." Castor sighed and started to bend down.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to kidnap you." Before I could protest, one twin had me by the arms, the other by the ankles.

"Stop it, you fools! This is madness!"

"This isn't madness." Pollox mimicked. "This is family bonding." Outside in the corridor I raked my nails against the walls, hopping to catch hold of a dent and through the two men off balance. When Castor was just about to take a step down the stairs with my feet, I saw long blond curls bob into sight.

"Achilles! Help!" The warrior leaned over the banister and grinned madly.

"So you can break you back another day? I think not."

"You're in on this too?" I wailed. "Why had everyone betrayed me?"

"We haven't betrayed you, little sister." Pollox playfully pecked my cheek awkwardly. "We're just taking you on a little hunt, is all."

"No! No hunts today!" A piercing screech broke through the corridors as Eudor hobbled up the stairs. "You are supposed to be in the throne room, your highness. King Menelaus is announcing the departure for Troy, and the Queen better be there!" Castor let go of my feet to turn and gawk at me in wonder.

"Dear Zeus, you are the Queen now, aren't you? Well, I be sent to torturous and back…"

"You can be damned by Hades later! Now your sister has to get to the throne room is no less…" I was instantly lifted up into the air, being carried by two pairs of strong hands.

"Ah! What On Demeter's realm do you think your doing?!" The boys did not answer me, but laughed as I bobbed up and down and grasped Pollox's wrist for dear life. I heard Achilles laughter behind my brothers', but did not see my lover. Finally they reached the throne room, entering and painting like dogs.

"We present the Queen of Sparta!" Pollox proclaimed, setting me down on the white marble.

"Thank you, brother. But such an act was entirely unnecessary." I took a step back and bowed. "I welcome you to court." A slave ushered the two twins to a couch, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the throne room. Making haste, I moved swiftly to the Queen's throne and sat.

"What kept you?" Menelaus leaned over and whispered in my ear. I shifted my head slightly to reply.

"Just…soreness." The king shook his head and turned back to the crowd or royalty.

"Now that we are all gathered…"

"Hold it!" The large wooden doors swung open, and Achilles strutted in with a cocky stature. He turned to the thrones and bowed. "Sorry, your majesty, to keep you waiting." His eyes shifted to mine and rested there briefly, then shifted to the servant that was leading him to a couch.

"Are we all gathered?" Menelaus stated again, clearly irritated with Achilles' grand entrance. When no one spoke, he continued. "The departure for Troy has been set. We are to set sail next week!" I gasped in surprise. "And we have gifts of appreciation for you all." Each king murmured, wondering what the Spartans had to offer. "A wife, young and fair, to satisfy your every need." At this loud laughter erupted along with words of praise. Menelaus reached for the list of names to his right and started reading the names of Kings and their future brides. "Lord Achilles…" I held my breath and glanced to my brother and law. Surely he knew my lover. He couldn't possibly give him away… "Iphigeneia of Mycenae." I gripped the armrest of the throne, biting my lip and resisting the need to scream.

"What?" I hissed. Menelaus glanced over to me apologetically.

"It was the only way to keep Agamemnon, strictly politics…" I growled and glared at me brother in law.

"Of course." I let my gaze travel to Achilles, who was gawking at my expression with unbelieving eyes. They questioned the same statement I did; what was to become of us?


	14. How to save a Life

I hit the branch out of the way, cursing Menelaus for his cowardliness

I hit the branch out of the way, cursing Menelaus for his cowardliness. How could he?! How could he give off my love to a mere girl?! My nice was twelve, and I knew she was barren and useless. So what point did she serve? I cursed again and made a sharp turn towards the left, mumbling to myself. I was so entranced in my rage that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. It wasn't until a branch snapped and fell that I noticed someone watching me.

"Agh! Uh…your majesty!" A boy who looked to be my age clung to the branch as it landed at my feet, leaves entangled in his light brown hair. He made haste to get up and bow, doing his bet to remove the dirt. I couldn't help but snicker at the comical sight.

"Hello, Patroclus." I recognized Achilles' cousin from the ships. Anyone could tell the two warriors were related by their high cheekbones and light, playful blue eyes.

"I was just…uh…looking for figs! I'll be on my way." He made haste to turn, but I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait! Do you have any where to be?" The young warrior turned slowly around and shook his head no. "Will you accompany me to the lake then? I need some human companionship or else I'll be driven insane." At this Patroclus smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Besides, a lady shouldn't be unattended this late at night anyway. Robbers and kidnappers might kidnap you!"

"Ha!" I through back my head and laughed. "They would have me on the palace steps with a nice little bow before the sun rose. I tend to drive all men mad. Except for the strongest, of course." Patroclus blushed and didn't open his mouth. "So what were you really doing in the tree?"

"I told you, looking for figs." I stopped and turned to the boy, giving him a hard stare.

"Bollix. Now what were you doing?" The boy sighed and ran a hand through the mess of brown hair.

"I can't tell you. He'll murder me if I do." We were at the lake, and I sat down on the soft Earth as Patroclus paced the bank.

"Who's he? Come on, Patroclus, tell me!" I stood and seized the boy by the shoulders, giving them one good shake before he held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you. Achilles is making me watch you." I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. Surely I would of noticed the boy before now?

"For how long?" Patroclus shuffled his feet.

"Only since this morning, when the…announcement was made. He wanted me to make sure you don't do anything rash." I gaped at the boy and sat back down, completely at a loss. If Achilles believed that I would do something out of order, what could he possibly be planning fore his own fate?

"Did he say anything about his own actions?" I whispered. Patroclus sat down next to me and shook his head.

"No. He only said to look after you…to keep you safe while he couldn't." That was all I needed to hear. I shot up and ran for the palace, Patroclus behind me. I ignored the greetings of the guards and shot straight towards the stairs.

_Please, please don't let me be too late_.

I prayed to Olympus as I climbed the clay, silent tears escaping past my eyes. I couldn't live without him; I would never loose him again. I made a sharp turn to his door, feeling as if I couldn't move fast enough. Then in one smooth motion, I swung the doors open. Achilles was standing above his bed, knife positioned right beneath his throat.

"No!" I yelled, running into the room. He lifted his sad blue eyes in surprise as my weight collided into his, spinning the silver dagger out of his grasp.

"Alala…"

"Be quiet, you fool! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I sobbed, clutching desperately onto his tunic. "Don't leave me, Achilles! Never leave me!" I felt strong arms encircle my body, and soft hair brushing against my cheek.

"My dear, sweet Alala." He breathed. "How am I suppose to survive without you?"

"You are not without me, I am here. As I always will be." Achilles sighed and pulled away, staring down at me with those same sad blue eyes.

"The time will come, Alala, when one of us will die. We both have prophesies on our heads that mean certain doom."

"Forget prophesies! Only you matter to me, and nothing else. The air of Zeus, the water of Poseidon, the Earth of Demeter, even the prophesies of Apollo are all pointless without your existence!"

"Cousin," I snapped my head towards the direction of the voice, the memory of Patroclus shooting across my mind. The boy was now shaking, and his blue eyes were coat in a shiny silver of tears. "You never told me you were planning this."

"You would of stopped me."

"No I wouldn't! I would allow you to die for what you believe is worth dying for. So next time you make me your slave boy, at least tell me the real reason!" The youth stormed out of the room, leaving Achilles with a gaping mouth.

"He's never said such harsh words to me before." I wrapped my arms around Achilles' neck, burying my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Inhaled and lifted my head, pressing my lips gently to his.

"I would die without you." I kissed his again, except this time I seized the back of his head, adding more passion.

"The day you leave this Earth is the day Hade's judges my soul." Achilles returned the kiss ferociously, flicking his tongue between my lips as I pushed his tunic away.

"You saved my life." Achilles whispered. I smiled as his hands gently tugged my gown away.

"Yes. Someday I'll teach you how."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**You thought I forgot all about Patroclus, didn't you? There'll be plenty of him (third favorite person of the Trojan War). Incase you haven't guessed, I had How to Save a life by the Fray stuck in my head while writing this chapter. Inspiration comes from the oddest sources. Sorry for the shortness, but we wouldn't want to ruin it by making the chapter too long, now would we?? **


	15. The Shadowed One

We traveled to Mycenae for the wedding, and had about ten carts carrying the most well known kings

We traveled to Mycenae for the wedding, and had about ten carts carrying the most well known kings. This, of course, included Agamemnon. I decided that I truly detested the man when I heard he arranged the cart procession; which put Achilles in the front while my own lingered in the back. He was constantly watching us like a hawk, determined to make sure we didn't share a lovers' affections. On the fifth night I stole towards Achilles tent, making sure not to crunch leaves or break a twig. But somehow I wasn't cautious enough, and a strand hand gripped my arm right before I entered the tent.

"Where do you think you are going?" The sneering voice sent a rack of shivers down my spine I whirled around to face the dark king.

"I'm going to pay a visit to my dear friend, now release me!" The king still held his grip as I struggled.

"You will cease to be Achilles' mistress queen from this day forward, do you understand?"

"Who are you to order me?! I am queen of Sparta, and I demand you to release me!"

"And I am the king of all Greeks! I command the authority of all Greece, including Sparta." I lurched again, but Agamemnon refused to let me fly free.

"Sparta would never submit to the will and greed of a pig like yourself if it was under the rule if it's rightful crown."

"Ha! My armies would just destroy yours!"

"Then let us die in glory, and not like as slaves!" There was a sudden rustling from the tent, and I turned my head just to see Odysseus step from the tent.

"Agamemnon. This is truly a disturbing sight." The Kind released his grip on me, and I instantly raced to Odysseus' side. "It would be quite unfortunate in the Queen of Sparta were raped in a caravan full of the finest kings."

"That was not my intention." Odysseus shook his head and made a small gesture for me to move into the tent. Usually, I would protest to surrender, but the dangerous glint in the King of King's eyes made me obey the command. I slipped soundlessly in between the flap and whirled around.

Achilles was seated on a low bed made of furs, and only had his bed robe secured around his waist. I was surprised but pleased to see Patroclus sitting next to his cousin on the bed; blushing profusely as he turned his gaze away from my short bed gown.

"Ah, love. Finally we meet in peace." Achilles stood from the bed and moved swiftly to my side, and embraced me in a strong hug.

"Yes, after being under the eye of that oaf I don't understand how this came to be."

"It was done by I, Odysseus. You are quite lucky I heard your clammier outside, or Agamemnon would have had you." Achilles' arms stiffened around my waist at the thought.

"Is he really that kind of man? Ready to pounce on any woman, even a queen, just to release his desires?"

"Yes." Achilles whispered in my ear. "And don't you dare forget it. Agamemnon won't allow anything to stop him."

"Sounds like some mindless warrior I know." Achilles scowled at my jest, but didn't let go of me just yet.

"Odysseus, is there any other words you wish to exchange?" The king shook his head and started backing up towards the exit.

"Not that I recall. I best be off." And he disappeared with out another word. Before I could even turn Achilles attacked my lips; trailing burning kisses from my lips to my neck.

"It's been to long, my love too long since we made love." I smirked up at the lustful warrior and flicked my gaze to Patroclus, who was still present in the room, looking as uncomfortable as ever.

"Shall we when your cousin is present?" Achilles looked over his shoulder and to Patroclus.

"Leave us." Patrolus stared up at his cousin in disbelief.

"You can't kick me out of my own tent!" He protested. I realized that he and Achilles must be like brothers; for any man who protested to my lover's command was a dead man.

"Don't make this difficult, cousin. Either leave or witness acts not proper for your eyes." The brown haired boy scowled and rose, deliberately bumping Achilles shoulder as he sulked out.

"That wasn't necessary. We could of gone to the woods…" Achilles silenced me with his lips before I could utter another word.

"No, the men would hear us. Also, Patroclus had become more hostel. He must learn where his place is."

"Isn't his place beside you as your cousin?" Achilles laughed and pushed me down unto the furs.

"Since when do you care about any man but me? Don't tell me you will fall for my cousin." I pretended to be thoughtful as Achilles crawled over me.

"Hmm…I guess I always preferred darker men. And he is more my age and relates to me, so it is quite a possibility." Achilles suddenly shot up and stared down at me in shock.

"You wouldn't dare." I rolled my eyes and brought him back on top of me by jerking at his bed cloth, which loosened in my grasp.

"Stop being foolish and kiss me." Achilles grinned once more and removed his cloth.

"My lady, I plan on touching much more than your lips." I shook my head in amusement. Achilles rose up once again, and stared at me with hard blue eyes. "You were only jesting about my cousin, were you not?" I rose to meet his pursed lips with my own.

"Achilles, the day you make love to a Trojan, I will abandon you for your cousin." It took the simplest of words to turn his ill humor into dancing joy. Soon his weight was upon me again, and pressed against every curve and dent of my body.

"Alala." He whispered. "Alala, Alala, Alala. Your name shall be my battle cry." I laughed and kissed him as he pulled my bed gown off of my body.

"I shall be honored, my love."

**xXx**

The next day, I awoke before the sun could rise above the horizon. Achilles was murmuring in his sleep; dreaming. The sight disturbed me, and I fought back the urge to wake him. Instead I searched for my bed gown in the mist of furs and slipped it on; making haste for the exit of the tent.

I almost tripped over a large body resting outside the tent, but caught myself before I could hit the ground. I spun around and searched irritably for the body. I was taken aback to see Patroclus huddled for warmth at the foot of the tent, shivering in his sleep. The sight pierced my heart with an emotion that startled and frightened me. I felt symphony for the boy. I slowly knelt to his side and shook him awake.

"Patroclus? Are you awake?" He moaned and rolled over to glare at me; possibly forgetting I was Queen of Sparta for a moment.

"I am now, thanks to you." I usually would take offense, but the irritated pout on the boy's face only made me laugh.

"Well get used to rising early boy! You're a soldier now." Patroclus muttered and scrabbled to rise to his feet, but only ended up stumbling into me as he fought to overcome his grogginess. "Take it easy, they haven't called for battle yet." He sighed heavily and took a moment to stand still; rubbing his eyes to fight off the slumber that still lingered in his system.

"My apologies, you highness." He muttered before turning into the tent.

"Wait! Come back here!" He turned and trudged back to where I was standing. "Are you angered by me? And don't lie for my sake, you may speak freely." Patroclus gazed at me with hard blue eyes before diverting his gaze.

"Yes. He promised…he promised me we would be true brothers in this war; that no man nor wench shall drive us apart." He flicked his gaze over to me, a harsh bitterness lurking near the corners of the ice of his eyes. "But I see such an event has already occurred." I took a step back. No man dared to be so blunt with me, even when I had given the power to speak their true mind.

"You do not fear me, do you?" Patroclus gave me a sly smile.

"Am I the first? No, the only man I fear is Achilles." I lifted my chin. And nodded to the boy.

"Then you are very brave but very foolish. You have my respect, however." Patroclus lifted his chin in the same fashion I had.

"And I accept it. I suppose I could tolerate you as my friend." I dropped my jaw and shoved the boy into the tent, causing him to stagger.

'What a peacock you are! If there should be any one who must tolerate it is I! Now get dressed you fool, and be at my carts before we set off again." I didn't wait for his response, but stalked off towards my own tent with my temper raging. The boy truly struck a cord of irritation in me; witch only proved he spent many years tagging after Achilles. And even though he set my temper off, he may have been the only friend I would have on the journey.

Once the men rose along with the sun and the procession was ready to continue, Patroclus pranced up to my cart with his head high. I rose an eye brow, but didn't say a word.

"I am here…woah!" I hidden force suddenly caused his horse to buck; and he flew into Zeus' realm and landed on my lap, sprawled out while moaning in pain. Then I heard the mocking laugh.

"Cousin, you must learn to control your horse!" Patroclus scowled and scrambled, trying to get off of the Queen of Sparta while burning with humiliation. Achilles tossed his loose gold hair behind his shoulders and steered his steed towards the front of the line. "Now come, Patroclus." The poor boy mumbled his apologies and mounted his horse.

"Hold yourself, solider! Did I command you to leave me?" Both men turned, and Achilles raised his eyebrow in a cocky manner.

"No your highness, but you did not command me to stay." I glared at my lover before snarling.

"I wasn't referring to you, fool. I was talking to Patroclus." Achilles smile slowly faded as I stared past him and to his cousin. "Do you still wish to ride with me?" Achilles shot a murderous glance to the boy while Patroclus looked nervously down at his horses' mane.

"My lady, I must listen to my commanding officer." He galloped away before I could say another word. Achilles lingered though, and glared in my direction with pure distain.

"You'll never leave me for my cousin?! Is every thing that comes out of your mouth a lie?" I stood and hopped out of the cart to stare up at Achilles.

"It was no lie. I would never abandon you, Achilles. But I need a person to talk to, to joke to, to feel close to only in the matter of friendship."

"That is also why I am here!" I rolled my eyes and gestured towards Agamemnon, who was sauntering over to us as we bickered.

"But you can't be those things, Achilles! Even now Agamemnon is moving towards us and we have barely spoken. I care for you, but you can not be my friend on this journey." Achilles stared down at me, and then nodded.

"I see your argument, but that doesn't mean I agree with it. I'll allow Patroclus to be you companion until we reach Mycenae." He disappeared as swiftly as he had arrived.

How strange a lover's quarrel is. It is like a flame; illuminated by a simple flick of a wrist; then murdered with a single puff of breath. It burns bright with a passion that can not be quenched, leaving both male and female unsatisfied. The only satisfaction is a kiss. But there was no kiss; not here. Not in the God forsaken realm of war.


	16. Wedding of Crimson

The company reached our destination in three weeks; dirty and painting and wanting to get the warrior and the little princess wedded and bedded before dawn. All the company, except me of course. How could I stand the very thought of Achilles crawling under the furs of a child? The very thought sent spasms of disgust and horror through my blood stream.

I was in a guest chamber, brushing out my journey worn hair, when the door opened and a small figure walked into my room. "Lady Alala of Sparta. I am pleased to welcome you as my beloved aunt." I turned my head slightly to see and dark head bow in a curtsy, then quickly rise as if the thought of staring at the ground too long would make you blind. "I am Iphigeneia, daughter of Agamemnon, King of Mycenae." I rose swiftly came up to face the girl that was stealing my lover.

"Yes, I all ready know that, foolish girl. What business do you have with me?" She blinked her round blue eyes once, then lifted her chin with dignity.

"So you are a viper, as the stories say."

"Stories? Aren't you a little old to still be listening to bed tales?"

"Yes, but one is never too old to listen to the gossip. I know about your battle with the Princess of Scyros. I also know how you are the lover of the greatest warrior of all time; who is to be my husband in less than five turns of the hour glass." I intensified my stare to make her wither under my gaze, but she only shifted and rustled the milky white fabric flowing around her childish form.

"You should learn your place, little one. It is not wise to talk out of order." Iphigeneia shook her head in disagreement and moved towards a pile of cushions, her head held high.

"I believe it is you who is talking out of hand, my aunt. For you are merely a foreign Queen in my country; with the protection of your lover at the mercy of the fates. Achilles can protect you from my wrath for only a few more turns, Alala. But then you will only be a Queen with more pride than fit." I clenched my fist and glared at the ambitious girl, my anger reaching its limits as she smirked at my frazzled state.

"The Gods will curse you for this. It may not be today or tomorrow, but I am the favored one. I am Alala!" I came close to hitting the little princess, but forced my hand down and jerked my head towards the door. She rose silently and went to the door; not allowing a single word to escape her lips. Once she was gone, O sunk to my knees; week with self-pity and longing. My maid servants moved to comfort me, but I only waved them away in irritation. There was only one soul that I wished to comfort me. Yet he was no longer mine to possess.

"My lady, lord Achilles wishes to speak with you." One of the maids said in a gentle voice; being careful not to push me to a state of insanity. I lifted my head and stood.

"Well, bring him in." Achilles sauntered in before the maid could reach the wood, and bided all the servants to leave. Once they were all gone; he embraced me in a strong hold, showing no sign of giving me up. "Achilles." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck; just as determined to keep him as he was to keep me. No words needed to be spoken between us; their were none in our language that could of defined the grief and sorrow that rested in the pits of our stomachs. We only expressed our longing through gentle caresses and soft kisses; all while gripping each other until bruises appeared.

"How am I to survive without you?" He breathed into my ear. I squirmed until I was the one holding him; and drove him into the wall.

"You are to remember this moment," I pressed my lips against his until a loud bang came from the door.

"Achilles! It is time." He let out a low breath of frustration, then removed himself from my caress.

"I bid you farewell," He whispered. Despite my guise of coolness a single tear dribbled down my face.

"Is that all? Farewell?" Achilles sighed and kissed me hard and quick.

"Farewell and all blessings. I hope the best for you, Alala. I thought I would be the best…but the God's don't will it." I gave a cry of defeat as he swiftly open the door and disappeared into the hallway, leaving me alone.

I called for the maids, who started fixing my hair and arranging my gown, which was a deep purple that reached the heels of my feet with a cape trimmed with gold. Is was quite spectacular and slightly obnoxious, considering the night was to belong to Iphigeneia. But my resentment was so strong towards the girl that I was glad to be her rival.

"My lady, you are ready." I stood and examined my self in the clear bowl of water set on the table across the room. I indeed would upstage my niece.

"You look like the great Goddess Athena herself, if it's not to bold to say." I smiled at the words of the girl who looked up at my sly face in awe.

"Yes, Athena." I said more to myself than to anyone. "Athena to crush a silly girl's fantasy."

**XXX**

The wedding was to take place at the docks; were the massive fleet of ships waited like hawks in trees. I was greeted coolly by my older sister Clytemnestra. The words between us were few; for she was wedded and bedded off to Agamemnon before I was a toddler and the fact that I was her future son's whore. She seemed to be a duller version of Helen; with the same golden locks and bright blue eyes. But age held it's grasp on her features; and she would never again amount to mine and Helen's beauty.

Her face seemed to grow young with joy as her daughter emerged onto the docks; her dark hair tumbled around her shoulders as she gracefully walked in her white virgin's robes to great Achilles. I did not dare look the man in the eye, knowing that I could not bear the longing they held and in the end I would throw myself into the sea. Agamemnon was waiting with Achilles, a certain air of impatience hovered over him as his daughter slowly processed downwards. Finally, the girl made it to the altar with one last step.

"Daughter." The king's rumble was heard even by my ears as he leaned down to kiss Iphigeneia. "Do you wish to be favored my Artemis forever?" The young girl blushed profusely as she pondered an answer. If she said yes, it would be a direct insult to Achilles. But if she said no, then she looked like a little whore. So she only kept her head down as her father continued. "Well you shall." Before any person of the court could ponder this meaning Iphigeneia was thrown onto the alter, thrashing and crying out for her mother. But the knife was drawn before Clytemnestra could take two steps. She gave a final cry as the silver blade pierced her heart; then laid still as bright crimson flowed from her body onto the white alter.

"Oh Artemis! Great Goddess of the Hunt! One of my three daughters have been sacrificed for you wish. Allow my fleet safe passage to Troy, where we will fight in your name!" His prayer could hardly be heard over the wails of Clytemnestra, who was thrashing with the guards to attempt escape. I myself was paralyzed, too stunned to move or speak. I seemed all I could do was watch in horror as the young blood dripped to the brown planks of the deck and through the cracks; turning the clear ocean water pink bellow my feet. It was only when I heard my frantic sister's voice again that I was snapped back into realization.

"You did this! You whoring sorceress! You viper! You murdered your own niece!" I had no time to react as Clytemnestra flew at my face, her hands curled like claws as they flashed across my eyes.

"No!" I sunk to the ground and shielded my face as my sister led the attack. "This wasn't my doing! It was the doing of your husband! Did not you see him raise the blade? Was it not him who plunged the silver into her heart? No, sister. It was not I. It was Agamemnon who ended your daughter's life." I continued to whisper nonsense into her ear as she stopped her attack and sobbed on my shoulder. Achilles was still paralyzed by the sight of the murdered girl; and watched the blood with an intensity that frightened me. Finally Clytemnestra was lead away by her ladies, and was left laying on the rotting bark bellow me. Slowly the shock wore off; and the court was able to inhale once again. Odysseus was the first to reach my side, while Pollox and Castor quickly followed.

"Alala, are you all right?" Odysseus placed a gentle hand on my arm as my brothers looked to one another with raised eyebrows.

"I'm…fine." I rose slowly to my feet and smiled at Odysseus. "Thank you."

"You were traumatized." He shook off my praise with a shrug. "We all were for a while. I knew Agamemnon was an ambitious man, but I never thought I would see the day when a man would kill his own daughter."

"Then you should come out of your little cave in Ithaca more often." Pollox shot, earning a glare from me and a nervous laugh from my friend.

"Yes, perhaps. I always forget the sights the young princes of Sparta have seen. Quite many, I would think." He slipped from my side before one the twins could reply. Then Castor turned back to me.

"you get around well, don't you sister?"

"And you have a dirty mind! For the Gods' sake, have you two never heard of friendship between a man and a woman?" The two boys looked at one another with a confused expression, then turned back to me.

"Never." They answered in unison. I gave a defeated sigh and searched behind their backs, looking for my only lover and finding him no where.

"Where is Achilles?" Pollox shrugged.

"Still watching the blood; poor man. He probably thinks the girl's blood is on his hands." I pushed by my brothers and raced towards the alter, finding Achilles exactly where I thought he would be. And doing exactly as Pollox predicted.

"Oh, Achilles." I whispered. "Oh love, come away." He didn't move; he didn't speak he just watched the pink swirling mass. "Achilles, come away from this. Come to me. Don't make yourself suffer."

"I deserve to suffer." He whispered. "I was involved in this ploy. I helped kill a girl."

"No," I cooed and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You had no idea that this would be the event to occur. You would of turned away and spat on the king's feet." He sighed, and moved his arm to snake around my waist.

"You know me too well."

"Well enough. Now come away." He silently obeyed and allowed me to lead him away from the scene. The court watched us in silence; not daring to comment of the inappropriate scene when we were present. But I could hear the quiet buzz of gossip as the doors shut to the palace; leaving me and Achilles to be alone.

I forced Achilles into his chambers and stripped him of his toga, which weighed him down to the point where it was unbearable. It was quite a comical scene; a Queen serving a shoulder. It was a duty of a wife or servant to perform such an act. I considered myself close enough. Patroclus came to the chambers after Achilles has started to doze, but I showed him in anyway. He stood over his cousin like a watch dog; fiercely loyal and not daring to step down for any person.

"What do you make of it? The sacrifice, I mean?" He asked me suddenly in the silence that filled the chambers. I remained silent in thought, and them meet hi questioning gaze.

"I think we are going to be lead into battle by a mad man. If he is to kill his own daughter. Who says he will not kill one of us?"

"So you fear for your life?"

"Not only mine. But for the life of Achilles, my kin, Odysseus, and even you."

"Me?" He stated in shock.

"Yes, you. And not because you are beloved by my lover. But god help us if you do fall, he'll come right after you. It's because I consider you my friend, Patroclus." The boy smiled as if he could barely contain his joy.

"I always wished to befriend a queen." I laughed at his eagerness and shook my head.

"Well now you have, shoulder. Now what are you going to do with it?"


	17. The Proposal

For the next week I was taken to bed; sick with unbearable stomach cramps. I found myself always emptying my stomach in the chamber pot, feeling as sick as a dog. Some claimed that it was the work of Agamemnon; that he poisoned me to secure the throne of Sparta. Others whispered that it was the doing of Apollo; that the patron of Troy was all ready waging war on the Achaeans. Finally on the seventh say of my sickness, a physician was consulted and brought to my chambers. He felt around, and made little grunts of either approval or distaste; I couldn't decide. Finally he stepped back and shook his head.

"There is nothing I can do for you, your grace. I would suggest calling a midwife."

"A what?!" I screeched and rose from the bed, coming after the retreating man who scrambled frantically for the safety of the door.

"A midwife! Good God, you might be with child!" He stumbled out the door before I could scream at him again. I stood for a moment, then slid down to the ground with a defeated thud. Without looking at my maids I ordered them to summon the closest midwife, all while I clung on the small hope that a child was not inside of me. It was no use, of course. As soon as the old hag placed a hand on my stomach she nodded in grim satisfaction.

"You've got one."

"I do not." I stated in a low voice. The woman raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Have you missed your courses?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you are sick?"

"Yes…"

"And I feel it by pressing down on your stomach. You are indeed with child, milady. Pray to the Gods that the bastard is a boy so he may serve some purpose." I glared up at the woman, but found that threatening her would be no use. I could tell by the look in her worn green eyes that she had been threatened on more than one occasion (and possibly have suffered); and nothing scared her. Instead I closed my eyes and threw my head down on the pillow.

"How long?" I whispered. She sighed and shifted off the bed.

"A month, I would guess. A time when you were still in Sparta." I knew from that I was ruined.

**XXX**

Of course I couldn't keep Achilles at bay forever. Only five days after the midwife came he came storming into my rooms; ranging and asking what god-forsaken curse has been laid on me.

"For the love of Athena! What has kept you locked away for so long? As not the physician given you herbs? Potions perhaps?" I shot from the couch and took two strides to face him.

"No!" I snapped. "I have a curse that could not be cured. I would prefer to suffer in peace." I turned coolly and stalked back to the couch' plopping down as Achilles growled at the servants and maids.

"Leave us." I pretended not to hear the scuffing of feet and turned my head to the window, willing myself to not even look at the warrior before me. "Really, Alala, what is this all about?" I continued to ignore him as he moved closer, until finally he snatched me up and forced my eyes to look into his. "Damn you, woman, tell me what ails you!" I tried to wrench myself from his grasp, but his grip was too strong. Finally and gave an angry cry of defeat.

"I'm with child, you ignorant, self-absorbed cocky boy!" Achilles face showed shock, but then anger as he played my word choice over again in his mind.

"And this is my fault, you selfish whoring girl?"

"I wish to scratch your eyes out." I hissed; trying hard to be repulsed by his touch and failing miserably.

"And I want to kiss you; hard; until your so lost for words you can't release your viper's tongue again." I gasped as he bent his head down and did just as he wished to do; and indeed I was lost for words. I jerked away when I needed breathe and regained my senses. "A baby." He whispered in my ear, then kissed it. "We have a baby."

"What makes you think it's yours?" I grumbled. The arms around me went stiff; then disappeared.

"What, in all of Earth and Hades, is that suppose to mean?" I down casted my eyes, not wishing to see the hurt imprinted across Achilles' face.

"You know you weren't the only thing that's been in my bed." I felt iron fingers snatch my chin up, squeezing my face so hard I let out a small gasp. Achilles' stormy blue eyes captured my black ones in a fearful storm; refusing to wonder away.

"Alala, who?" I made a sound that wasn't quite a sob; but more animalistic. My fingers twined on his arms.

"Ares! It was Ares, you were there!" Achilles looked as if he would exhale, then thought better of it and brought my face closer to his.

"And no one else?" I couldn't speak; I could only hake my head. My lover's lips pressed against mine gently; and let out the breath that he had been holding for so long. And for that one moment; I believed that everything was all right. But as soon as he pulled away for cursed air, a million worries flooded back into my mind.

"This is terrible." I breathed. Achilles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and held me close.

"What is so terrible about a child? Mot women would be leaping for joy." I scowled and tugged myself away from Achilles.

"How can I be joyful when I will be ruined?! I will be labeled a whore and my child a bastard, and you expect me to be cheerful?" Achilles sighed and shook his head. I made my way back over to the couch and slumped down, finding no comfort in the silence. Achilles paced back and forth; a thoughtful expression plastered across his face until he paused and looked over towards me. Slowly, without saying a word, he sauntered over to my side. Then he pounced.

It was impossible to move under the warrior's weight; and he pinned my arm above my head so that I could not love a ingle part of myself. The part that scared me, however, was the way he smiled. It was the grin of a madman.

"Marry me." He whispered. I dropped my jaw in shock and confusion.

"What?"

"Marry me, marry me, marry me." He repeated the proposal over and over again, planting kisses all over my face between each pause of words. I squirmed under the heavy silence between us, but took Achilles face in my own and kissed him lazily. I pulled a finger's length away from his face before giving my reply.

"I can't." I moved to kiss him again, but he was already off my rumpled form and storming across the room.

"And why not?! Do you have doubts I would be a good husband? You silly girl, you drive me insane until I'll completely bend you your will and yet you still doubt me!" I sprung from the couch and threw myself at Achilles; stopping his ferocious rampage.

"You are indeed insane if you think I doubt you! I trust you with every essence of my being, you fool. But you know what will happen. Agamemnon will kill u both for betraying his will, and Menelaus will jut follow along like a lost puppy." Achilles scowled down at me, but kept his blue eyes on my black orbs.

"Do you truly fear death? I thought that you feared no one and no thing. And yet you cower at the thought of that filthy pig!"

"I am no coward!"

"Then marry me!" We path panted hard, fighting to regain our minds in the frightening silence. Before I could shot back the chamber door opened, and I was forced to turn in an angry storm towards the interlopers.

"What?" I spat. My brother's looked from me to Achilles, their eyebrows raised in an unsaid question. Finally Castor stepped forward with a small bundle secured in his arms.

"Sister, we need to peak with you, alone." His eyes flicked towards Achilles, who was still glowering. I looked behind me at my lover.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said to Achilles. He is trust worthy." Pollox mumbled something under his breath; but I took care not to notice as the twins shuffled cautiously into the room.

"All right, then. But this is a dark secret, mind you. If it gets out your twin will be ruined."

"What twin?" I asked sharply. Pollox growled at my spite and clenched his fist.

"I will not have that, Alala. Helen is still your sister weather you deny it or not, and I will not have you disgrace her."

"She disgraced herself!"

"Enough!" Castor shouted, glaring back and forth from me to Pollox. "This I no time to dispute the actions of our sister. We need to fix the matter at hand." I nodded curtly an sat on the couch, as Achilles sat silently next to me. "Now, do you not remember five years past? When Helen was kidnapped by the King of Athens? Theseus?"

"How could I forget? The Spartan court was in such an uproar that I was all forgotten in my chamber for at least a year."

"Save your bitter words for another day, sister. To put it bluntly, Helen was raped. And this was the outcome." Castor undid the bundle in his hands, and I gasped. Laying the center of the olive cloth was a girl; who looked to be only past her toddler years. She had beautiful ringlets of copper hanging around her eyes; which were closed in a peaceful sleep that softened my heart.

"Oh." I whispered, reaching out to stroke the milky white face. "Oh, she is beautiful." The child stirred, and slowly her eyelashes fluttered to reveal dazzling blue eyes that resembled Helen in every way. I forced my eyes from the breath taking girl and towards my brothers. "Why do you show me this? Why is she in this court? Why did I not know?!"

"Shh, you'll startle her. We show you so that you may know and not find out later. She is here to hide the disgrace of the matter. And you were not told before so that you may not use it against your sister to gain the throne." I stood silent for a minute as the girl timidly took my hand, then opened her plump lips to speak.

"Are you my mother?" Curse Helen for abandoning the child! I resented my sister more and more as I looked at the girl's pleading blue eyes that broke my heart.

"No." I took her hand and squeezed it back. "I am your aunt." The girl lowered her eyes so that I could only see her coppery lashes.

"What shall I call you?" I cupped her face and brought her eyes back towards mine.

"You shall call me dear aunt; for that is what I am unto you. Let no fool tell you other wise." She smiled shyly and bowed her head before turning to Pollox.

"Uncle? I'm tired." I could see that the child's charm affected my brother as well, for he smiled greatly and took the girl in his arms. She shrieked with laughter as he spun her around.

"Hermione, dear little Hermione! You just rested now you are tired? You sleep half the day away!" I smiled a half smile at the child's happiness. "Very well, I'll take you back to the nursery. Say good bye to your Aunt." The child jumped from Pollox's arms and ran to my side, a shy smile on her face.

"Goodbye, aunt." I smiled and touched Hermione's silky hair.

"And good bye to you, my little niece." She smiled with content then trotted after her uncles, who were all ready out the door. I was so intent on watching them disappear that I didn't notice Achilles move beside me.

"Is that what you want your child to be like? Asking every maiden he sees of they are his mother?" I drew a shaky breath and turned to rest my head on his chest.

"Yes." Achilles pulled back and stared down at me with a confused expression. I laughed and pulled away. "Yes, you fool. I'll marry you." Achilles stood back; shocked. But slowly a smile crept onto his face.

"Mine." He breathed, pulling me back into an embrace. "Mine mine, you're all mine." I chuckled and allowed him to kiss me.

"As always." I sighed in contempt as his lips traveled lower, forgetting the scared promise I had just made.


	18. Birth of the Sail

Time pasted like the wind, one happening only ruffling my hair before setting it back down again. The months dragged on as the numerous kings and princes trampled into Mycenae. My seventeenth birthday came and went in a blur; the countless goblets of wine and love making clouded my vision. Achilles visited my bed less and less, knowing very well that it could put his unborn child in danger. It left me fairly paranoid, and I found myself glaring at the little maids with disdain. Who knew if Achilles had chosen one of them to replace me? Apparently, those around me sensed my paranoia. One day, Odysseus jerked me to the side and stared at me with his hard expression.

"All right, Alala." He growled. "What has you so much like a viper? Oh, don't give me that look." I made no effort to disrupt my scowl as Odysseus held his grip.

"Oh, why do you care?" I tried to pull away, but my cousin wasn't letting go.

"Because you are my friend, and you're acting colder than Hera during Zeus' interlopes. Tell me, sister, what troubles you?" I shook my head and looked away from Odysseus.

"I can not tell you. It's…It's…."

"It's what?" I nearly jumped to Olympus as a dark haired man slipped in between me and Odysseus. "Being selfish again, Odysseus? Why must you keep all the pretty women to yourself?" Odysseus displayed a strained smile that twitched at the corners.

"You know well, Diomedes, that I would never dream of such a thing. I love my wife and queen dearly, and I would never wish to evoke the wrath of Achilles." I recognized the name, Diomedes. He was the King of Argos, and rumored to be the best warrior in all of Greece. I remember chuckling at the statement before, but his bulging arms and tight chest were no laughing matter. He was also quite handsome with his deep brown eyes that seemed to linger on the cut of my gown; and his dark curls that cascaded down to his shoulders in true Achaean fashion.

"Oh, so this is the other Sparta girl."

"_The_ Sparta girl," I corrected. "There is no other." Diomedes crossed his arms and crooked his head to the side.

"Oh? And what of Helen of Sparta?"

"She is not of Sparta, she is of Troy." Diomedes took my hand and locked it in a firm grasp.

"Forgive me," He took a step forward and leaned towards my ear. "I never mean to bring up such a sensitive subject."

"Diomedes!" The King was quickly shoved to the side by Achilles, who I greeted with a smile. "I see you've met my betrothed, Alala." Diomedes raised his eyebrows and took a step back from the warrior on my other side.

"Betrothed? Well, I wished I knew that before. What a fool I must seem!" I laughed at this and moved closer to Achilles' side.

"I'm sure it was just Dionysus's power, and not your own." He smiled carelessly and lifted his glass towards Olympus.

"Here here! To the God of wine and wretched drunkenness, may our cups be ever full!" The three of us laughed as the king drained the rest of his goblet. Odysseus still kept wary eyes one me, but they seemed to lighten with laughter.

xXx

Childbirth was the most painful experience of my life. It felt as of I was being ripped in two, right down the middle. The midwifes didn't seem bothered by my screams, which I found odd. I assumed that they were used to the cries of pain. Achilles insisted to be present, although me and the midwives argued that he would be no use. Still, he insisted he stand by. No other person was admitted. Odysseus, Hades help his soul, also put up a good fight. But he had me, the midwives, and even Achilles against his presence.

I didn't last long after the baby was born, and instead lapsed into a long sleep. It was only when I regained consciousness that I discovered the newborn was a male.

"I have the perfect name for him," Achilles boasted as I sat warily up in bed. "Pericles." I smiled as my boy was placed in my arms.

"Surrounded by glory," I murmured, staring deep into his black eyes. "It's perfect."

"Of course it is." Achilles stroked Pericles' head while kissing me hair. "I came up with it, didn't I?"

xXx

The ocean's waves crashed against the ships as the cargo and men assembled on board. Agamemnon, despite his attempts to keep me in Greece, was pressured by an amount of kings to allow me to travel to Troy. They argued that a good amount of other women were traveling, which was true indeed. The soldiers' wives were more than happy to fall behind their husbands as servants. But I, of course, would not reduce myself to such a level. Instead they argued that I could entertain them with the warm friendship of my heart that I offered them so generously. For most, this was true. I quickly befriended several kings of Achaea, but also made enemies. Talthybius was one man who did not take to my liking. I could tell by the way he chased Agamemnon like a dog that he had no desire to befriend his master's unspoken enemy.

Achilles and Patroclus were to set sail on a different ship than mine, and it was a quick goodbye. I embraced Patroclus, who was stunned by the sign of affection, and kissed Achilles good bye.

"I will see you in Troy, or whenever we lower anchor at an island to rest." Achilles nodded and took a step back.

"May the gods be with you."

"And also with you." He was hasty to turn to his ship, but Patroclus lingered and avoided my eyes. "Yes, Patroclus?"

"I heard you are bringing Pericles."

"Yes, he is with his wet nurse." Suddenly he met my eyes and stared with a determination that I didn't know was present in him.

"You can't bring him to Troy. I know many have argued my same case, but war is no place for a babe." I rolled my eyes and smiled at the concern in Patroclus' eyes.

"Thank you, Patroclus. But I think I know what I'm doing with Pericles."

"The Trojans will capture him! They'll throw him off the wall or make a slave of him if they find him."

"That's enough!" I glowered at my friend, feeling my anger slowly fade. I moved to place a hand on his shoulder in apology. "I promise nothing will happen to Achilles' son, Patroclus. You can trust my word." He surprised me by embracing me tight, catching me off guard.

"Can you make on more promise?"

"I…I suppose." He pulled away and stared desperately into my eyes.

"Promise you'll survive this, that you won't die in Troy."

"Of course I won't die in Troy! None of us will. We are royalty, and have the gods in our favor. Do you honestly think that any of us will pass into Hade's realm?" Patroclus laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"No, I guess I'm just nervous."

"Cousin! You can't attempt to steal other men's' women all day! We have to set sail!" I laughed as Patroclus turned red and ran to Achilles' ship. Odysseus came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"They will be fine."

"Did I say they weren't?"

"No, but you were thinking it." I shook my head and moved away from my friend.

"Isn't there a ship you have to board?"

"All in good time, your majesty. Where is the little prince?"

"With his nurse." Odysseus chuckled and stroked his chopped beard.

"Not the motherly type, I presume? Penelope would not let any women touch Telemachus when he was first born." His eyes glazed over in pain, and I knew he missed his family. I rested a hand on his crossed arm and smiled encouraging.

"The war will be over soon. We just need to get Helen, then go." Odysseus' eyes were filled with doubt, but he shook his head.

"Let's pray it does. We must get to the ships." I looked behind me to the royal ship, then back to my friend.

"I wish we were traveling on the same ship. At least then I would have a friend." Odysseus smiled mischievously and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, no friends among kin?" I shook my head, thinking of Agamemnon's harsh qualities. "Well you can always make a stronger companion of Diomedes. He's volunteered himself into Agamemnon's court."

"Athena help me if that man doesn't stop his wondering eyes!" I proclaimed, thinking of Diomedes' inappropriate stares. "And Aphrodite help him when Achilles catches his glances!" We laughed some more until a horn was blown, then we scattered in panic of being left behind in peace.

"I will see you in Troy!"

"Or sooner!"

I made in onto the plank just in time, earning several grumbles from the servants. I ignored them and instead headed over to the nurse, who was cradling Pericles and murmuring a soft tune. She handed him to me without my asking. I was still worried about my son's father. I liked to think that Achilles was always his father, but there was always the chance…the possibility that Ares' interlope with I had serious consequences. Either way, it did not matter to me. Pericles' father could be Hector for all I cared, as long as he was in my arms. It must of not seemed that I was maternal, as Odysseus stated, but I felt such a fierce love for Pericles that was hidden under the coolness I presented each day.

At the age of seventeen I stood at the rail of a ship, staring out into the sea with my son in my arms, assuming the future. What I fool I was, assuming that nothing could touch the mighty Achaeans!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

**Thank the gods, we're finally going to Troy!**


	19. Landing in Troy

"Troy! Troy is ahead!" I lifted my head and cocked my ear, making sure I heard the words right. Were we really near Troy? Was the long journey across the sea finally over? My heart rejoiced at the thought. It had taken practically a year to sail across Poseidon's realm, do to the constant drinking the soldiers preformed when ever we rested on an island. It was these stops that were the most agonizing, since I could not recollect with Achilles or my friends. I was forced to stay in the royal's tent, clear out of sight. Agamemnon was determine to hold me as a bargaining price for as long as he could, and the less Achilles and I had time to review our wedding plans, the better.

Pericles was also forbidden to set eyes on his father. This fact worried me to some extent, considering the boy wouldn't know who his true father was. Diomedes was always flirting and fluttering around me like an inspired poet gone mad, and found that assisting in the care of Pericles earned my favor. And in truth, he was the only one on my brother-in-law's ship that I trusted.

"Troy, oh sing the glory of Troy!" Diomedes bellowed and threw a giggling Pericles up in the air. I smirked at the odd display and adjusted my gown.

"There is no glory to be had…at least not yet." The king tutted and bounced the boy in his arms up and down.

"What a shame you are, Lady Alala. You'll bring doom on us all by casting such an omen!"

"I said not yet, you boar."

"That really hurts, my lady." I rolled my eyes at the mock pain in my friends' eyes.

"What a fool you are! Athena knows what will happen to you when I leave you." He laughed and swung an arm around my shoulder in the most improper manner.

"You shall never leave me, Alala. You adore me so much, your heart could not bear to be parted from mine." I shoved the arm away and shook my head as Diomedes burst into another fit of laughter.

"Ignorant swine. Why must you act like a drunk every moment of the day?" He stopped laughing when he saw my troubled expression. Pericles was quickly handed to the nurse as Diomedes moved to my side.

"Alala, what troubles you?" I whirled to face him, prepared to say what I had to, no matter what pain it would cause him, or the gods forbid it, me.

"You understand that we can not continue like this in Troy? This constant flirtation?"

"I'd hardly call your actions flirtatious."

"Then you need to stop this pursuit!" I paused to allow the words to sink in. Once realization crossed his face, I continued. "Please know I regard you as one of my dearest friends, but I am betrothed to Achilles." After what felt like a lifetime he smiled, bowing low and seizing my hand.

"If such is your wish, your highness, then it shall be granted." Suddenly he shot up and leaned forward so close I could feel his breath in my ear. "But if he does not meet your satisfactory, remember I will always be waiting." I allowed a sigh of relief to escape my lips as Diomedes pulled away.

"I highly doubt such an event will occur, but I'll remember your offer." He took my hand again and kissed it, never tearing his eyes away from mine as his soft skin lingered on my own.

"I best be putting on my armor now," He muttered and pulled away. "I shall see you after battle.'

"After battle." And with that I turned from the retreating soldier, feeling slightly horrid for rejecting such a man. But Diomedes was no Achilles, and I knew I could not bear to part from the golden haired warrior again. And I could not allow my son to be raised without his father. I reached and took Pericles from his nurse, enjoying the comfort of his warm body against mine. I was fully convinced that he was indeed Achilles', since he had the same golden locks and not the glittering bronze of Ares' curls. He reached out towards the barely visible shore line with his plump hand, squealing.

"That's right, love." I whispered in his ear. "Troy is where we will rejoice in the glory you'll bring us." Then, silently to myself, "The Greeks will be victorious."

"A final farewell, your majesty?!" Diomedes called from the row boat that was being lowered into the water. I laughed and moved swiftly to the other side of the ship.

"May Athena guide you, my friend."

"As may she guide you!" And with that the boat was lowered into the black water, doomed to land on the god-forsaken beach of Troy. For only a moment I felt doubt creep into the corners of my mind. What if the Trojans prevailed? What if the bronze-skinned demons burned all of our ships and killed us all? I quickly pushed the thought from my mind. Of course the Trojans would be defeated!

I looked out into the sea again, and gasped as I saw the boat in lead. Black sails with and embroidered gold eagle; it had to be Achilles'. I felt a pang of worry, but also pushed that to the back of my mind. Instead I watched helplessly as my country men leapt onto the dusty beach with spears at the ready. The Trojans waited behind dug ditches with their bows and arrows. On queue several arrows blackened the sky, causing me to bite my lip and grip Pericles a little tighter. Men feel. Lives were taken. Souls where casted down into Hades. And I forced myself to watch the occurrence with a heavy heart. Finally the ships started to move again towards shore, and I knew the battle was over. I gave Pericles back to the nurse and ran into my cabin, quickly changing into an ivory dress and a cape that matched. One of the maids decorated my hair with a gold crown that pulled my ebony curls back. By the time I was ready to face the crowd of Achaeans, we were already on shore. I came back on deck and took Pericles, prepared to be the first to exit the ship.

"Sister," Menelaus came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Should you really be charging out to the battle field with your babe?" I turned to glare at the former Spartan King.

"Have you ever doubted my ability to avoid danger?" He laughed and took his hand away.

"Alala, you always run into danger. But if you insist, I suppose I can't stop you." I turned back to the plank that as being lowered, ignoring the breathing in my brother-in-law. "Just make sure you go before Agamemnon knows you're gone. He's determined to keep you under his guard."

"Thank you, Menelaus, but I think I already know that." He flinched beside me, but still he was determined to gain my favor.

"One last thing, Alala. He wants to keep you away from Achilles." I was about to tell him I knew that too, but he opened his mouth once again. "Let me finish. He doesn't want you to marry Achilles; he wants you to marry Diomedes." I turned to him, startled.

"Diomedes? Why him?"

"Because he is a 'true Greek', or at least that's what Agamemnon said. He's convinced the man will follow him, no matter what. As for Achilles…my brother thinks him mad."

"Do you think him mad?"

"I think you both mad, but ever man has some madness. I also think Diomedes would be a better match for you, I've seen the way you two have interacted on this ship. But when you and Achilles are together…it seems as if you'll rip out the throat of anyone who offends the other. You two make a strong couple." I nodded my thanks and turned back to the plank, prepared to walk.

"Your input was most helpful, Menelaus. Thank you."

"I am happy to advise you, Alala. I wish to make up for the brute I've been." I sighed and looked at the man.

"But you shall again be a brute once Helen is recaptured." He opened his mouth to protest, but I was rushing down the plank and into the forming chaos. Some of the warriors nursed their wounds while others were dragged by their feet; dead. One particular site almost made me vomit. A man was staggering, dark crimson dripping from a wound in his right shoulder. His left arm was missing, and blood poured freely from the amputation spot. But still, I clutched Pericles and continued on. The first I spotted was Patroclus. He had a smear of a bloody hand print on his tunic, but other than that he looked unharmed.

"Alala!"

"Patroclus!" We clashed together in a fierce embrace. I noticed that his muscles were harder than a year ago, and that his brown locks were chopped short. When we finally parted, the boy had a comical grim in his face.

"By the Gods, you have grown! And so has Pericles! May I?" I dropped my boy into Patroclus' out stretched hands. "He has your eyes…but Achilles' chin and nose."

"Now you're trying to steal my son!" Achilles shouted across the field. "Hadn't you already had your shot at stealing my woman?" I gasped at the blood that splattered across his face, but calmed when I realized it wasn't his own. I ran to greet him, as he ran to greet me. We met at a half way point in a furious embrace with a desperate kiss.

"You defeated a prophesy," I recalled suddenly. "You're twenty." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, a smile spreading across his face.

"Indeed. And you are growing old! Eighteen already."

"I'm not that old!" I protested. "I'm actually quite offended." In a huff I turned form my betrothed and marched away, only to hear his perusing footsteps.

"Oh, stop your girlish nonsense! You know I had no intention to offend." I rolled my eyes and turned around, running into Achilles' broad chest. "Forgive me, my love." I now smiled and allowed him to wrap his arms around me.

"Of course you never meant to offend, you dumb brute."

"Now that hurts, Alala."

"Oh hush!" I slapped his elbow and turned to retreat, only taking two steps before being enveloped in a crude prison of his arms. "Achilles!" I shrieked and he swung me around in the air, laughing.

"Take it back, Princess!"

"It's Queen of Sparta!

"I don't care if you're Hera herself! Apologize!" I turned to glare at Achilles. What started as a playful game was now turning into a vicious fight for dominance.

"On my death bed."

"Then you shall die in my arms, how bitterly romantic." I thrashed in his grip and hissed as the prison constricted around my hips.

"Stop this, Achilles! You're acting like a child."

"And you're acting like an old hag, which is what I'm starting to think you are."

"How dare you!" I twisted and bit into his soft flesh, causing him to his and drop me onto the sand. In one swift motion I stood and started to run, but again, the brute caught me, this time swinging me onto his shoulder.

""I can dare to do what I well please, your _highness_." And with that he carried me kicking and screaming all the way down to the beach, occasionally jostling me. Finally he threw me into a cave that was dug partially into the sand. I wondered how he knew such a place, but then I remembered his connections with the Gods. He must of consulted with Aphrodite, one of Greece's enemies. The thought made me hot with fury once again.

"And what are you going to do now? Rape me?" Achilles smirked darkly and fell to his knees, becoming only a head taller than me.

"It's hardly considered rape if the victim enjoys herself." I glared, but didn't jerk away as he ran a long finger up my thigh. "And I have every intention to make you enjoy this."

"I will do no such thing." I hissed. Achilles only chuckled and shifted to push me down and lay on top of me.

Curse Achilles for always being true.


	20. The Trojan Whore

When I woke, I was somehow on a bed of straw. I rose quickly, suspicious, but found that I was simply in the Achaean camp. The ship's wooden boards felt warm under my feet as I stood and moved to the tent's flap. Outside, the smell of the ocean hit me as the wind churned mercilessly. I wrinkled my nose as the salt rose in the air and fell against my lips in a gentle spray. I detested the sea.

"Where is everyone?" A man knotting ropes on the ship blinked at me, then rose to bow.

"My lady, the soldiers are at war and the lords are breaking their fast. I was told to tell you to break yours." I nodded my thanks and made my way to the single large tent on deck. This I knew, was suppose to serve as the throne room and dining hall for royalty. I had caught a glimpse of the layout of the camp. Inside the tent, Agamemnon and Menelaus were seated next to each other. A couple of ancient king were scattered around, but other than that the place was deserted.

"Brothers." I walked up to the two kings and bowed. "I thought that two noble kings such as yourselves would be on the battle field." Menelaus flinched, but Agamemnon let a booming laugh loose.

"It's a little early to be sending kings onto battle, don't you think sister?" Oh, the obscenities I would love to hurl at the man! Instead I smiled and bowed again. If I was the rash child I once was, indeed I was scream out the names of the multiple kings who fought beside their people, Diomedes and Odysseus being one of them. But I had quickly learned that in the world of politics, tantrums got you no where. Sneaky, deadly tactics were needed instead.

"Sit at my side, sister." I raised an eyebrow, but offered Menelaus' invitation. "There are a few matters of war I must speak to you about." I nodded to show I was listening to his words. "Some men will come in from the battle field injured, you realize?"

"Or course. This is a war, isn't it?" He smiled, but didn't laugh.

"Exactly. Do not be surprised if you need to dress wounds." I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"Only of kings. I refuse…"

"Of course, Alala." Agamemnon said coolly. "We would not let the princess of Sparta get her hands spoiled."

"_Queen_ of Sparta." I reminded through gritted teeth.

"Yes, queen." He turned his attention away from me and to a slave boy. I lowered my head to hide my grimace as Menelaus kicked my foot.

"Alala, do you wish to see the horses after our meal?"

"It doesn't matter." I replied shortly. He didn't speak for a while, but parted his lips as I reached for the last olive on my plate.

"Then I will see you at half-day." I opened my mouth, shocked. Never had Menelaus insisted such a thing upon me. I shoved the olive into my mouth and stood before swallowing. Without acknowledging the kings' presences, I walked straight towards the flap of the tent.

"Maiden!" I stopped before existing, and turned slowly. An angry fire boiled in Agamemnon's eyes. "You _will_ give your thanks." I could feel the blood trickle down my hands as I dug my nails into my flesh. Biting my lip, I lowered the upper half of my body by a hands-with.

"Thank you for the meal, my lord."

"I could not hear you, Princess! Speak up!" My own fire licked and spewed in my heart, boiling over into my mouth and numbing my tongue.

"I am Queen!" I screamed. It ended with me exiting the tent, before something more horrible could tumble from my lips. That man…he could drive me to madness! As could all men, though. Achilles with his passion, Diomedes with his foolishness, and Odysseus with his logic. It all made me clutch my head in pain. But there was nothing I could do about it. I was, after all, nothing more than a woman.

At noon I decided to go to the make-shift stables, with or without Menelaus. I was only half surprised when I found him patting the nose of an oak colored mare. His eyes seemed soft and gentle; the lines in his face relaxed.

"I didn't think you would be here." I spoke. He turned away from the horse and stared at me.

"I didn't think you would be here, either. I'm glad you came, though."

"Oh really? After breaking fast I thought I would be the last person you wished to see." He shook his head sadly.

"You shouldn't judge me by my brother, Alala."

"But your decisions are his own."

"That is different; it's political. In reality we are two very different people." I laughed coolly and turned away.

"Oh, Menelaus. There is no difference."

We stood in silence for a moment. The awkwardness of it all was broken as Pericles's nurse walked through the sand, Pericles tottering beside her.

"Darling!" I cooed and reached down to pick up my son, completely joyous. "Aren't you growing to be a warrior?"

"Yay!" I reckoned that meant yes.

"Are you going to be like your father?" His head snapped up and down with an eagerness that made me laugh. "Very well. Do you care to go down to the beach?" His eyes lit up farther at the mention of the sea.

"Oh, yea-s!" His words were improving which made me proud and glorified. One does not understand glory until they conceive their own child.

"You may go now," I dismissed the maid and adjusted Pericles on my lap. "I am taking my son to the ocean."

"That's an awfully treacherous place fore a young boy to be," I glared over at Menelaus.

"I'll be watching him, brother. Besides, he is the son of Achilles." I turned and marched away from the sight. I didn't need the advice of him, the man who was so fickle and weak as to not stand up to his brother. I spent the rest of the after noon down by the water, splashing Pericles and steering him away from the more treacherous waves. I felt truly motherly then, and believed I had made up for my absence over the year.

My time of motherly pride was interrupted, however, when the sound of hooves shook the sand. Pericles clutched at the wet folds of my gown; obviously frightened by the vibrations. I scooped him up and hurried back towards camp. His nurse was waiting on the border, pacing back and forth with anxiousness.

"What's the news?" She took Pericles while nodding towards the soldiers marching in.

"The men raided Lyrnessus, in an attempt to weaken the Trojan allies. It was a victory, with only five deaths." I smiled at the fortunate number. Surely, the gods are on our side. "And they brought many…spoils."

"Well then, I shall go see these treasures." As I turned towards the royal tents, the maid brushed her fingers lightly against my own skin.

"Your majesty must be told that these are not the treasures you seek." I dismissed the warning as babble. What riches would I not want to come in possession of? I advanced on the tent with eagerness, and nodded towards familiar faces.

"Queen Alala!" Diomedes was already in the tent, and had not bothered to wash the blood and grime from his body. "What a relief it is to see you alive and well." I laughed upon the sight of him.

"Of course I'm alive. Why on Earth are you bathed like a swine heard that's laid with a butcher?" He shook his head.

"Achilles doesn't plan on washing either. I want to be here when he presents the g….the spoils." I narrowed my eyes at my friend. Something very peculiar was occurring.

"And what might these spoils be?" Diomedes refused to meet my eyes, but instead found an interest in the dirt wedged between his toes. "Diomedes…" I never got a chance to press. Achilles shoved his way through the tent; with two girls trailing after him.

"Girls…"I began in wonderment; and stayed aghast until revelation came over me. "Girls!"

"Hush, Alala. Listen."

"…I present you, King Agamemnon, Chyrseis, daughter of Chryses." I stood on my toes to see a woman with hair so blond it appeared to be white. She had fallen to her knees; and her lips were moving in silent prayer.

"All very good, Achilles. And the second girl…." I took hold of Diomedes' arm to shoot farther up, and to see a second woman with skin so pale; like a lotus. Her curls were the color of the sand, and bounced along with The candle's flame as she moved her head around in bewilderment.

"She is mine, your majesty."

"_What?_"

"Alala, you must be quiet!"

"How can I be quiet when my betrothed has taken a whore! A Trojan whore!" The room feel silent as my voice rose. I looked over to see Achilles; his jaw hanging slightly open as his hand still rest on the whore's arm. When no one spoke, I detached myself from Diomedes and turned towards the exit.

"Alala!" I ignored Achilles, but instead quickened my pace. "Alala, stop this foolishness."

"Foolishness!" I almost wacked Achilles in the face when I turned. "Foolishness?! Tell me, Achilles, how am I suppose to react?!"

"Like a wife of a soldier! Women are apart of the treasure."

"So am I not enough gold for you? You now have to flock to a Trojan whore to satisfy your needs?"

"For the love of Zeus!" He spat. "Alala, only you can satisfy my deepest needs."

"Then rid of the whore." Achilles rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Alala…."

"Rid of the whore or rid of me!" He froze, petrified by the threat. Slowly he stepped forward, and ever so gently, he kissed me with warm, tender lips.

"We shall talk at supper."

That was all Achilles said before strutting away; back towards the tent where some had been bold enough to come and witness our scene. Among them was Diomedes. Funny, out of the two men that fancied me, he looked pained the most.


	21. Love Vanished

**I know, this is a shock, isn't it? But I've had terrible, terrible writer's block! Thank the Gods that's over. The chapter is a little short, but more is coming. **

The tent was silent as the warriors ate; their blood-stained teeth tore into the flesh of a swine that had been found in the raided village. I could not tell you if the meat was tender, for I had not taken a bite. My appetite has wasted away a long time ago; spoiled by the sight of the lotus skinned whore that was now Achilles' prize. She was now seated in the corner, along with the other slaves and servants. She hadn't taken a crumb in her mouth either. I watched intensely, a hope to pierce her heart kept my eyes strained on her rounded face as she stood and brought a bowl of olives towards my side of the table. Achilles was seated to my right, while Ajax the great was to my left. Patroclus was to the right of Achilles, and then Diomedes to Ajax's left. The other kings were scattered amongst the table, including Odysseus and Ajax the lesser. I was in a hoard of great leaders, to say the least. Or at least some were great.

My eyes flicked over to Achilles as the Trojan girl placed the bowl in front of him. She did not speak, but instead walked swiftly back to the servant's table. Achilles lifted one of the ebony orbs to his lips, and popped it into his mouth. Now my attention was focused on the warrior as juice dribbled down his chin, giving him the appearance of a spoiled, careless child.

"Pig." I muttered under my breath. His eyes pierced mine as soon as the words left my lips.

"Did you say something, my queen?" I shoot my eyes towards the Trojan, then raised them back to Achilles.

"To who are you referring?" His eyes became dark as a flame from a candle flickered, giving him the illusion of fiery eyes of rage. Yet his voice remained calm as he replied.

"The only queen in the room, or course. Now tell me Alala, what was it you said?" I pursed my lips and reached for my goblet of wine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I murmured. Achilles' patience wore out as the tangy drink flowed over my tongue.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about woman! What did you call me?" I slammed the goblet down on to the table as a nerve was struck.

"Are you deft, man? I called you a pig, a swine. A pathetic boar that enjoys the juice of an olive to flow down his beardless chin." A few snickers escaped the mouths of the men. Even the corner of Diomedes' mouth twitched as Achilles' face turned red.

"I will not tolerate that statement." He whispered. I shrugged and stole an olive off of his plate.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I said in a bored voice. He was silent for a moment, causing satisfaction to warm my veins. But then his lips parted.

"You, slave girl!" The lotus skinned one raised her head. "Come." She rose to his will as my hand tightened around my goblet. Now looking closer, I could see she was blessed with the gifts of Aphrodite. With an amble chest and curvy hips, I could see why Achilles picked her amongst the captured.

"Yes….my lord?" I chewed on the inside of my cheek as Achilles' hand came to rest on her wrist.

"Leave this company of wretched men, and take flight to my tent. There, I hope that we will become more…acquainted?" She nodded her head in slow comprehension, the stupid cow. "One more thing, girl. What shall I call you?"

"Briseis," She mumbled. "My name is Briseis."

"Well then Brises, I look forward to plundering your other treasures." A few men laughed out load at the pun, but myself nearly doubled over. My stomach clenched, as if I would be sick. Before the contents of my stomach could be thrown of the floor, I stood and ran out of the tent. I'm sure the sounds of my vomiting could be heard, but I didn't care. The bile erased the taste of Achille's words, words that danced on my lips in victory. I spat the last of the acid out of my mouth before standing, only to come eye to eye with Briseis.

"I…do you..." I slapped her across the cheek. The sound of flesh against flesh rang out through the camp. I heard a foot steps inside the tent, and knew someone was coming.

"Alala!" Achilles shot out of the tent, Patroclus close behind. He bent down and picked up Briseis with a tenderness that made my blood run cold. "What have you done? Has Hera entered your heart and stirred this jealous passion?!"

"No." I said curtly. "You've brought this upon yourself, Achilles." He shook his head.

"No Alala, you did. Consider our betrothal inexistent." If my blood was cold before, now it was ice. My limbs became numb as the words played over and over again in my mind.

"What are you saying?" I whispered. Achilles gave me one long, icy stare.

"You're so witty, Alala. Figure it out." He took a step backward. I leapt forward, extinguishing a cry as he walked away.

"No! Achilles, you can't!"

"Oh yes I can, Alala. And I am."

"But…"

"Shut up, you vile wench! I don't love you! I never loved you!" I stopped as my mind processed the words. He never loved me….he lied, all those times he lied!

"You lied." I said. Achilles shook his head and turned to Patroclus.

"Is there anything you can do to shut her up?"

"No!" I screamed. "I won't be silenced by your will, Achilles! I will silence myself!"

"For the love of Zeus!" Achilles cursed. "Come, woman. My bed needs to be warmed. And with that he walked away, caring the Trojan whore with him. My heart stop. My mind stop. My body stopped functioning as Achilles disappeared inside the tent with his prize.

"Alala…" Patroclus began.

"No," I shook my head. "Just, just go back inside, Patroclus."

"Are you sure? I think I should escort you back to your tent at least." It hit me. It just crushed down on top of my heart with out mercy or compassion. It was grief; tearing with greed at my soul. It was also when the tears started to fall, when the sanity left, and when all love I ever had seemed to vanish. I grabbed the small dagger that was strapped to my waist. I held the sharp point in front of me, barely making out Patroclus' form through the cake of tears.

" I swear on the River Styx, if you follow me I'll silence you with me!" Before he could call for help I turned on my heels and ran to the open sea. Yes…I would be silenced. But not for eternity, oh no. I would cast my own soul into Tatourus just to convince Hades to grant me the ability to walk the world as a ghost; a immortal being that would haunt those who have wronged me forever. And to end the pain, yes. The cold sea water would kill my throbbing heart as I sunk into crashing waves.

My feet slapped against the shore after a good deal of running. I was exhausted, yet I continued to push into the current. I was knee deep when I suddenly felt strong arms crush my waist.

"Let me go!" I wailed. "Just let me go into the sea! Just let me die! I want to die!"

"Stop your babbling, Alala." I screamed as the invisible force squeezed harder. "You don't want to die."

"But I do!" I lamented. "He doesn't love me, he never loved me. I can't stand the lies anymore!" I felt the man drag me back to land, away from the dark fate I wished to face.

"This is not your destiny, Alala." He said, as if he could read my mind. "You are fated to face many more hardships, but to gain more than you have. For Zeus' sake woman, you are a Queen!" I was silent as the dark figure dragged me to dry sand. I turned to catch a glimpse of my savior, but the stars disappeared before his identity could be known.


	22. The New Queen

The sound of dripping water greeted me as I woke from sleep, surprisingly sore. I felt cool stone under my fingers as I groped in the darkness, desperately seeking out any clue as to why I was not at the Achaean camp, or better yet, inside Achilles' tent romping to all hours of the night.

"I don't think Achilles will be visiting your bed anytime soon." I gasped and scrambled away from the voice. In the darkness I fumbled for my dagger, only to find it missing. The bastard had stolen my weapon!

A chuckle echoed through the closed space as a warm hand brushed against my arm. I decided that I must be inside a cave of some type, judging by the way the voice seemed to bounce all around me and water was dripping. Which cave it was, I do not know. I could only hope that it was some place close to camp, though that was the least of my worries then.

"Who are you, and what have you done to me?" Another chuckled surrounded me. A sudden light flashed across my eyes as numerous candles surrounded the cave, blazing with an intense light that burned my eyes after the time of darkness.

"Oh Alala," I turned to face the man, and gasped in shock. "You know who I am. And as to what I did, I saved your life."

"Liar!" I screamed. "Where am I? Why am I not at the camp? And I swear, if you touched me-" Ares groaned and was in front of me in an instant.

"I am no liar. I hoped I wouldn't have to bring it up, but I suppose I have to refresh your memory." He waited until I silently nodded my consent. Whatever he had to say, it should be entertaining, at the least. Who knows, maybe the god of war would speak words of fact instead of fiction.

"Achilles has taken a new mistress, an Trojan acolyte by the name of Brieses. A virgin. When you discovered this, you struck out like a jealous viper. To escape your bite, Achilles took the Trojan whore to his tent. You ran to the ocean to drown yourself." The events of last night plagued my mind as Ares confirmed my worst fear. Achilles left me. He left me for my worst enemy, and his enemy as well. What kind of Achaean would leave his Spartan love for a Trojan cow? It was all too much, and all to horrible. I groaned and laid down, resting my cheek against the cool stone as my vision became blurry.

"Why? Why did he to this to me? To his people? To his only child!" Ares muttered something, but I ignored his words and continued my rant. "I can't believe he lied to me! I could understand you tricking me as he did, but Achilles….Achilles…."

"Is a man." Ares finished. "All men are conquerors, Alala. They all wish to take and take, until they can't take any more. And even when there's nothing left, they'll search for the rest of their lives to find more to take. Never trust a man, Alala. Because then you will be conquered." He took a curl in his hand and stroked my ebony hair in between his fingers. "And you are top precious to be conquered. No, no man should ever touch you again."

"Humph." I grunted. "So why are you putting your dirt covered, blood stained hands all over me?" Ares chuckled and bent down to kiss my cheek.

"I am not a man, I am a God." He moved over to my ear and tickled me with a whisper. "You can trust me." I laughed out loud at this.

"I think not, Ares. I would as soon trust a Trojan at my back." He dropped the curl. For a moment we laid in the silence. Suddenly Ares grabbed my elbow and jerked me into sitting position.

"Listen, my little queen. I honestly don't give a damn whether you trust me or not. The facts are that both Artemis and Athena have abandoned you a long time ago, and I'm the only God who looks out for your well being."

"Ares, I can't count the number of times you attempted to ruined my life!" He shrugged and leaned against the stone wall, while I leapt to my feet and walked to the opposite side of the cave. My dress was still damp, and clung to my body with every step I took. The thin linen wasn't concealing my figure, making myself very cautious. Who knew what was racing through the war god's mind?

"I saved you from drowning, didn't I?" He pointed out. "I obviously wanted you to live."

"To torture me more." Ares was in front of me, forcing my back against the wall as a fire burned in his eyes.

"You are stupid, Alala. If I wanted to torture you I would allow you to slip into Torturous!" I tried to push against his chest, but failed miserably as he pressed harder against my form.

"How do you know I would be in Torturous? Have the fates told you my destiny? Has Hades whispered his take on me to your ears?" I spat, furious at his assumption.

"No, I know because you must be the most cold hearted bitch on this earth!" I stopped struggling against the God's arms and stared deep into the pits of his eyes. Was it true? Was I the most cold hearted woman to step into this world? And worse, was it my sharp tongue that caused my downfall?

"I…I'm…" He pressed a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Hush, Alala. I know you're going to apologize, and I accept your remorse. But you must learn to hold your tongue!" He let me go, and stepped back to examine me as a sculptor would a block of marble. "Now I saved your life for many reasons, the but the one that would benefit us the most is the fact that you have wonderful, raw potential. But the potential is so raw that it will take quite a while to master." I raised an eyebrow, but Ares silenced me with a wave of his hand. "I'm going to make you a queen, Alala. A real warrior queen that will conquer all of Greece and rule an empire unlike the world has ever known."

"But, I don't understand. How could my glory possibly benefit you?" Ares smirked and pulled his sword out of it's sheath. The blade had crusted blood that fell in little flakes as he turned the hilt over and over again between his hands.

"Oh, the constant warfare of course. With conquering there comes blood shed, you know. And I would expect a few temples to be scattered here and there in my honor." He looked at me sideways with a devious smile that made me squirm.

"There must be something…something you're not telling me."

"Nothing gets past you, Alala. It's another great quality that will be useful in the future." Ares' smile became strained as my eyes bore into him. There _was_ something; something he didn't want to tell me.

"I won't do it if you don't tell me what you're hiding, Ares!" He was suddenly behind me, jerking hard on my hair as I whirled around to confront him.

"Temper, temper! Most definitely not a quality that will be useful here."

"I don't give a damn about qualities at the moment, I want to know what you're hiding!" Ares sighed and placed firm hands on my shoulders, making sure our dark eyes meet as his lips parted.

"You will conquer Greece, my little Ava. For an empire is soon to rise out of the ashes of Troy's beach, and will conquer the world. The easiest way to take care of Greece is to make sure they loose this war." I stared into his eyes, not comprehending at first, but knowledge swept over me as I saw the truth in his eyes.

"You're asking me to turn my back on my people?!" I shouted. "You want me to side with the _Trojans_? And destroy my beautiful country? Not to mention kill or enslave my most trusted friends!"

"Never make friends in politics."

"Oh, shut up! I don't care if you make it so I can never penetrate an enemy with a weapon, I won't become a traitor! Do I look like Helen?!" Ares tilted his head and nodded.

"Well you are twins…"

"On the outside, yes," I growled, "but I'll be damned if I share the same soul with that banshee." Ares shook his head, clearly disappointed but obviously not enraged.

"I knew I could expect this of you, Alala. You put your loyalty above reason. One day, it will be your downfall, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself." I turned away from Ares and stared at the blank grey wall. What if he said was true? Was I being foolish in putting my faith in my countrymen? How many Kings would kill for a throne such as Sparta? My companions' faces started to drift past my mind when I quickly shook my head. No, the leaders of Greece might have been cunning and deceitful, but never insane. For one would have to be insane to murder a child of Zeus.

"No, Ares." The god sighed and took my hand, pulling me down to the cool cave floor as I kept a determined face.

"Don't be rash, Alala. Consider your options, then you may decide tomorrow."

"And until then?" I questioned. He smiled and kissed my temple. Even though I was not in favor of the gesture, I didn't protest. Some how I couldn't muster up the energy to fight. It seemed as if the heartbreak was absorbing whatever life I had; that Achilles was all I had to live for. But I knew this was not true. It couldn't be true; because even though it was small, my heart still went on. The tiny beats matched the inhale of my breath as Ares fisted my gown with hunger.

"Let me make love to you; let my wash away the memories of those dirty hands that assaulted you; that betrayed you. Allow me to cause you to forget about him; just for a moment." My lips parted as words rose to my mouth, but for a second I forgot how to speak. To forget Achilles, to loose the memory…how awesome that would be! Yet it wouldn't last long, at most it would be half the sand in a hour glass gone. But it was salvation from the living ghost that darted across my memory; mercy that was so generous from a god such as Ares, only a mad woman would turn him down.

Instead of speaking words, I instead moaned and leaned up to capture the god's lips. Words weren't necessary….at least not yet. Later I was sure more retorts would be exchanged, but for then I only thought of the moist, full flesh that trailed down my neck at slow, agonizing pace. My eyes closed, and I accept the darkness; the temptation; the war god that I vowed to hate every moment of my life aside from then.

**XXX**

The first hint of sun streaked into the beginning of the cave, casting a golden light around the floor. I was naked, exposed, and recalling the events of the previous night when Ares grabbed me from behind.

"Hello, my sweet queen." I inhaled sharply and turned my head to gaze into the fiery eyes of Ares.

"Where is my gown?" He blinked, not quite comprehending, so I repeated myself. "My clothes, Ares. I need my clothes." He chucked and pushed the hair out of my face is one single brush.

"I prefer you without the offending garment, so I took the liberty of throwing it into the fire." My jaw dropped as the smug expression stayed on Ares' face. The idiot wasn't joking! In rage I screamed and stood, tormented by the thought of walking back into camp _naked_.

"Alala, I'll get you another gown! I just need to go to Olympus, which will take no more than five hours or so-"

"No!" I protested. "I need to go now! I have people that need me, Ares. I know it's only been a day, but my people are probably frantic with worry." Ares was quiet for a moment, and turned his face away from mine. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible.

"Alala, you've been missing for more than a day. It's been at least a month since you attempted to throw yourself into the sea." I dropped my jaw for the second time that day, week, or whatever matter of time was flowing. A whole month…oh gods! Pericles! What horrors could have been bestowed onto my child, now a bastard? How many cared for him, if any at all? Motherly instinct screamed at me to run, but I knew it was no good. I had not the faintest idea where I was, and traveling on a Trojan beach alone was a good way to get an Achaean killed…or worse.

"I have to go back." I said as coolly as I could, although my voice faltered. "My son…my people, how could I of been so selfish?" Ares was silent, but then spoke in a wise tone that I would never expect of him.

"We all are selfish, Alala. No force in the universe can change that desire. If you do go back, you realize everything will be different?"

"I don't care," I answered immediately. "for as long as my heart still beats, I am still queen of Sparta, and I have been acting only like a spoiled child. Maybe my world will be different; but I do will be a new being to fit the new role." Ares smiled. I was nothing less than puzzled by this move, and nearly stumbled back at the expression of pride etched in his face.

"Oh, Alala. I thought you needed to be trained in the ways of politics, but I was wrong." He snapped his fingers, and I immediately heard the braying of a horse outside the tent. "Take him. Ekdikeo will take you to the Greek camp, which will be on the horizon as soon as you step outside this cave as for garments…you will enter in the way of a goddess." He snapped his fingers again, and suddenly I was dressed as if for battle. A thick yet light weight breast plate covered a leather garment that only extended down to my waist and cut off at my shoulders. My legs were covered in a light, loose fabric that aloud quick mobility. The sandals had tiny spikes on the bottom, an ideal weapon for kicking opponents away. The last item to fall into my possession was a brilliant, silver sword. The hilt was grey, which was highly unusual compared to the preferred bronze.

"It's called argentumort," Ares answered my thoughts, "it belongs to someone quite close to me, but they have no use for it now. I would like for you to use it."

"Ares, I can't even begin to thank you." He ignored the statement and handed me a scroll bound in leather twine.

"Take this to your leader, and make sure his eyes and his eyes only see it. I'll know if you open it, Alala. I will be highly annoyed if the string is cut."

"I won't, you may trust me, my patron." He appeared startled by the title, but covered his expression of shock quickly.

"You're patron? What ever happened to Athena? Surely she will be a better match than myself. After all, she fights for you. I fight for your enemy." I lowered my head, resisting the tug of disappointment. We desperately needed the war god on our side, but there would be no way to convince him to fight for the Achaeans.

"Like you said, Athena has surely abandon me. If she sheds mercy, I might consider turning to her worship. But I will never forget these favors, Ares. I promise I will repay you." He looked onward, then stepped forward to kiss me one last time.

"Go now, return to the Greeks. And don't disappoint me." I smiled as I walked towards the cave's mouth, strapping argentumort to my side as the war god held and expressionless stare.

"Never in all my dreams!" Ekdikeo was outside as Ares had said. He was a black stallion with a wild look in his eye, but I was able to mount him in ease. My patron had spoke true, for the ships of Achaea laid between the ocean in the sky.

"Onward, Ekdikeo.: I murmured. "Tonight I plan on making us both remarkable legends." As so with a tug on a mane, we speed off towards the sunrise; towards the unknown state of my future.


	23. The Return

The sea water sprayed in my face as the Greek camp became visible. The cold drops stabbed my skin relentlessly, yet I didn't stop or slow down. It couldn't wait; being reunited with my life. I knew it wouldn't be the same, I would be a fool to assume otherwise. It was the restlessness, the eagerness that pounded through my veins. My anxiety was too much; I had to see where my people were, where my son was. No, it couldn't wait.

At the border, the guards stopped me with a glare that would send any Trojan galloping back on their little pony. It made me proud, and I caught my self smiling as their flesh tightened more.

"Who are you, soldier?" One spat. My identity was hidden by a helmet; a final token of Ares' gratitude. Half way down the beach I saw the bronze glistening in the sun like a shiny prize. Now there was no better way to make a spectacular entrance.

"I am Alamous of Sparta," I began in a deep voice, "I have a message for queen Alala." The second guard shook his head.

"The queen threw herself into the sea a moon ago. You won't find her here." I bowed my head, silently grieving the old Alala that threw herself into the sea; broken, lost, and on the brink of insanity. But there was no time to grieve. There were more important thinks in the world than misery.

"I'm shocked to hear that. But If I cannot deliver it to my mistress, then please let me deliver it to her brother. My ship was wrecked towards the west….The armor I wear and the horse I ride are the only things that survived. I have nothing except this war." The new Alala was a terrible liar; any educated mind could see through the babbling. But lucky for the new one, the guards were illiterate pot heads.

"Yes, Alamous, was it? Corinos will lead you in."

"Thank you," I said through a shaky voice that was probably mistaken for tears. "Where can I rest my horse?"

"Oh, Patroclus can take care of him…PATROCLUS!" I nearly feel off the horse in shock. What the Hades was Patroclus doing taking care of horses?

"Yes, Corinos?" The boy muttered through gritted teeth. I nearly danced in glee at the sight of my friend, but contained myself as I tossed him the reigns.

"This is Ekinos. Give him water and some oats, if you have any."

"And what are you?" He asked in a sarcastic voice, "The king of Thebes?" Corinos moved forward, but I held out my hand and smiled.

"No, but keep guessing and you might get it right." The soldier gave me an odd look, but I pretended to ignore it and followed him towards the royal tent. A few of the other warriors turned and stared at the invading stranger, but I managed to ignore this too. It wasn't until we reached the flap of the tent that my guard dwindled.

"But we have to find the body!" A voice boomed, causing me to raise my eyebrows in surprise. I recognized the deep throated growl; but could hardly believe Odysseus was commanding the King of the Greeks.

"My friend, our dear queen's body has joined Poseidon's realm. If the great sea god wills it, her carcass will wash up on the shore."

"Menelaus, how are we to conduct a proper funeral ceremony if we don't have a body?!" Corinos shoved me into the tent just as the King prepared his retort. He looked relieved as I carried myself to the side of Odysseus, who didn't look to pleased with my presence.

"Can't you see were having a political discussion, boy?! Get out of my sight while we continue." I stood for a moment, taking pleasure in the Ithican's baffled expression. It was the contortion of my friend's face that led me to bursting laughter.

"What's so funny boy? Do you want to be slaughtered?" I continued chuckling, but faced my brother-in-law with planted feet and a high head.

"Who said I was a boy at all?" Then I turned to Odysseus and shook my head in mock disbelief. "And I expected you to recognize me, Odysseus. I'm actually rather disappointed." He was on his knees before I could blink, staring up at me with tears and wonder in his eyes.

"Forgive me, goddess. Your marvelous disguise hides your true identity as the great war goddess Athena." Men started herding into the tent at the name of their patron goddess. I recognized several faces, and became joyous at the sight of Diomedes and Patroclus looking on in awe. Now I was laughing harder than I had before.

"F…Fools!" I stuttered through a series of chuckles. "I am no goddess! Here," I removed the helmet, shaking out my curls to their full length for all to see. "What do you see? I am no Athena. It is I, queen Alala!" The room feel silent as my eyes meet every individuals. Their expressions of shock made me worry. Had any hope of my return remained? Or had my flame flickered out amongst my countrymen? Finally, Odysseus rose, and grasped my hands.

"Oh, Alala. We thought you had crossed into Hades realm! How did you survive the tide of Poseidon? How did you make it back to us?"

"Hush, my old friend. All questions will be answered in due time. Tonight at supper we shall hold a grand dinner for the kings of Greece. There, I will answer all of your questions and more. But now I need to find my son." Odysseus took a quick inhale of breath.

"Pericles….is with his father." Achilles. I could feel the anger rising in my throat at the thought of my previous betrothed. I lifted my chin and nodded at Odysseus.

"Thank you, I think I remember where his tent is…" As turned to leave Odysseus seized me by the wrist.

"Alala, I think it's best if a maid retrieved your son." The warning in his eyes didn't faze me. I wasn't planning on fighting with Achilles. Such actions were rash and costly to my reputation. If I wanted to be the picture Ares painted; acting out of spite was not acceptable. Part of me wondered why I even took the advice of the war god. He wasn't my closest ally, and I couldn't count the number of times he tried to twist my life up into a knotted disaster. And yet…and yet I felt that the queen Ares wanted me to be was the queen that would dominate. So I trusted the war god.

"I think can handle myself, Odysseus." I freed my wrist and walked out of the tent. Achilles' tent was ten down from the royal quarters, that much I remembered. My helmet rested on my hips as I made my way down the line; not planning my encounter with Achilles, but imagining the face of Pericles one he lays eyes on his lost mother.

"…No, Pericles. You've had so much to drink already…."

"Let him have it, Brieses. He still looks thirsty." I heard this as I threw back the tent's flap and barged into Achilles' quarters. All was quiet as I examined the scene. Achilles was lying on the bed, naked, except for a sheet that covered his nether region. Brieses' thin body was draped with a white cloth that was so transparent that I saw no point in wearing the fabric at all. The Trojan whore was down beside the bed, holding my precious child as she pressed a goblet of wine to his tiny lips.

"No…it can't be you, you're suppose to be dead!" I couldn't help but smirk at the bewildered expression on Achilles' face.

"So sorry to disappoint, but you see, Hades agreed to make a trade of souls when I entered the land of the dead; a lover for another." Achilles' faced paled, and before I could utter another word, his sword rested on my neck.

"Alala! You can't-" Odysseus threw back the tent flap to see the scene of a warrior threatening the lost Spartan queen. "Achilles! What is this?" He flicked his eyes over to the Ithacan King, then back to me with wide eyes.

"She threatened my life!"

"As you threaten hers?" I turned to see Brieses clutching Pericles. The sight made my stomach churn, and my calm nature threatened to erupt as my child laid in the enemy's hands.

"Get your filthy hands off my child, you Trojan whore." Achilles had dropped his sword, but his crystal eyes were like daggers as I spat the insult.

"You will not talk to my woman is such a fashion, Alala." I picked Pericles out of Brieses' arms and rolled my eyes.

"I'll say what I please, Achilles." He blocked me path as I tempted to pass.

"Put my son down, Alala. You gave him up a long time ago." And so the calm pond of my mind was disturbed as Achilles words rippled the surface of my sanity.

"I gave him up? I gave him up?!" I handed Pericles over to a started Odysseus and shoved Achilles against the tent's side. "Damn you, Achilles! You did that the moment you disgraced me and brought that tramp into your bed!" He pushed me away with a fire in his eyes; a fire seemed to fuel my own.

"Don't touch me, harpie!"

"What are you going to about it, man? Hit me? Curse me? Attempt to kill me but fail when Ares smites your pathetic soul all the way to Tartarous?"

"Maybe I'll do just that!"

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

"Both of you, stop!" I stumbled back when a strong force pushed against my chest. In between us Diomedes and another brown haired warrior stood between us, The brunette holding off Achilles while Diomedes restrained me.

"You're acting like children! Or love sick hags that can't seem to get a grip on your emotions." I backed away from Achilles, ashamed. Had I not ridden into this camp determined to change my ways? But now it just seemed that I was the same, raving girl that ordered the world to bow at her feet.

"Diomedes is right. We are not children anymore, Achilles." He turned his head to the ground and scowled at the sand.

"I wish we were." Silence screamed though the room. Not a single soul dared to speak as Achilles stalked over to his bed. "I think I'll retire now. Too many thoughts cloud my mind. I have no desire for politics tonight."

"So you'll be missing the feast?" Odysseus asked in puzzlement. Achilles responded by throwing an arm over his eyes and turning to the wall. The Ithacan shrugged and placed Pericles back into my arms.

"Come to my tent, Alala. We have much to discuss about the past month's advents." I nodded in agreement, but turned to Diomedes with an outstretched hand.

"Will you join us, Diomedes? I want my closest friends near me. Speaking of which…where's Patroclus? He's usually close to Achilles." The brown haired soldier dropped his mouth in offense.

"Have I really changed that much, or has sea water clogged your brain?" I cried out in surprise as Patroclus' features became apparent to my mind.

"Indeed! What have you done to yourself? It's as if Athena stacked ten pounds of muscle on top of you!"

"Didn't I tell you I was resting, woman?!" Achilles snarled. I wrinkled my nose, but didn't retort. I signaled towards the tent flap and the three men followed. Once we were out of the lion's den, Patroclus slumped and started to grumble.

"Well at least carrying around _his_ battle armor has done something for me." I smiled at the sullen youth.

"You are your cousin's page?"

"Yes, and quite bitter about it." Diomedes spoke with amusement. Odysseus placed a hand on Patroclus' shoulder and gave Diomedes a stern look.

"Come, let's go to my tent." I followed Odysseus, and Diomedes and Patroclus joined me at my sides. We ignored the silence and the gossip's stares as they saw us, the most odd combination of friends, slip into a single tent. Once inside, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"What happened?" The three men stared at each other, exchanging a silent message with their eyes.

"Sit down, Alala. I'll pour some wine. Diomedes, pull some furs over. Patroclus, go make sure the tent flap is secure. We don't want a gossip listening." I sat quietly as the men ran around tent, acting like old servants. I amused me and terrified me. Once the wine was passed and the furs laid, Odysseus started to speak.

"We won't talk until you do, Alala. Where the Hades have you been?" I took a long gulp of wine and stared down at the sand.

"I threw myself into the sea…after Achilles took the whore to his tent. I was rescued."

"By who?" Diomedes voice was tainted with anger. I refused to meet his eyes as I whispered.

"Ares."

"What?"

"Ares! The war god? The god that just loves the Trojans." Diomedes swore a thousand oaths that made Odysseus scowl.

"Hold your tongue, my friend."

"How do you expect me to hold my tongue when the queen of Sparta was assaulted by that bastard?!" Patroclus drained his cup and looked at me with hazy eyes.

"Did he?" I looked over to meet his gaze.

"What?"

"Well did he fuck you?" Odysseus boxed Patroclus' ears while Diomedes threw his wine in his face.

"By the gods, boy! What's wrong with you?! A solder's tongue will not be used into my tent, and most certainly not in the presence of my queen!" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, ignoring Patroclus' offense.

"You're queen? What madness is this?" Odysseus gave Patroclus one more good slap before turning to me.

"Agamemnon, he declared you queen of the Greeks after your supposed death. It was to show you honor, and to make up for Achilles' offense by the Trojan whore. But now that you are alive…he'll probably try to annex the title." Patroclus stood and stalked over towards the entrance.

"Patroclus! Where are you going?" The youth spun around and snarled.

"I won't be disrespected. Forgive me, but I can say whatever I please, to whoever I please! There's no law against it." I narrowed my eyes.

"That sounds like Achilles talking."

"It is." Diomedes grumbled into his goblet. Patroclus scowled before exiting the tent. I collapsed on to the cushions, flustered and confused by my friend's actions.

"That made no sense…" Odysseus patted my shoulder.

"His mind has been influenced by Achilles. But he also resents the man…he won't let Patroclus rode into battle." I took a large gulp of wine, enjoying the tingly sensation running through my veins.

"Odysseus! Quick, you're needed at the war tent!" The man frowned and stood.

"Very well. Alala, stay in my tent with Diomedes." Then turning to Diomedes he added, "Make sure she doesn't leave this tent, no matter what. We can't have half the camp gawking at the 'risen queen'." When Odysseus disappeared, I turned to my captor.

"Why must I always be watched?"

"Because you are the most troublesome woman our time has ever known." Diomedes poured his third cup, then refilled mine. I was a little surprised when he moved to my side, nearly touching my arm.

"Thank you." I took the goblet and drank. We sat in the silence, until Diomedes set down his goblet.

"Do you remember what I told you, Alala? When we first arrived here?" I felt my mind grow diluted as Diomedes' words flowed through my ears.

"No…what?" I felt a hand rest on my knee, and noticed it was Diomedes'. I shivered.

"That I would always be waiting…that I would come to your side, at any moment you might so need me to." His hand slid upwards, causing my breath to catch.

"Diomedes-"

"Alala." He bore his eyes into mine; staring deeply. My own eyes stared into the dark abbess of his irises. Suddenly he lunged forward, covering my mouth with his own. I didn't even have the strength to yield. The strange thing is….I don't believe I wanted to.


	24. Feast of Fools

There was a feast thrown in my honor. I wasn't shocked one bit. Agamemnon had to keep his warriors happy; and happiness for the Achaeans was getting drunk while celebrating the return of their lost "queen". Achilles was defiantly absent. But it wasn't the Pelian's* presence the concerned me. It was the chaos that erupted around my head that was threatening to drive me mad. After spending a month in the seclusion of Ares' cave, loud, obnoxious calls of men pounded against my skull. Agamemnon rose midway through the dinner to make a toast.

"Dear Alala, I am most shocked by your presence at our table this evening. We had all thought you truly lost. But now we raise our glasses at your glorious return. To the returned queen!"

"The Queen!" A chorus of voices followed the King's. I offered a mysterious half smile before taking a sip out of my own goblet. Menelaus leaned forward as we all settled into momentary silence.

"Alala, tell me, how did you survive the waves of Troy? No one of us Greeks have been known to survive such treachery." I stiffened. It was not the time nor place to admit I had conversed with the enemy war god. Diomedes cut in to my defense.

"I think Queen Alala is exhausted. Wouldn't you think, after such a journey?" The kings seated around the hall looked disappointed, but Agamemnon waved his hand is dismissal.

"Yes, of course, of course. But first I have an important announcement for all to hear." I looked over at Diomendes, but cast my eyes away the instant I saw his own. I could still feel the heat of his lips pressing against my neck. It pained me to realize Helen was no more a whore than I was. I was jumping into the arms of another man right after I had lost my heart to another…such an act I would spit upon.

"They're dead! The princes of Sparta are dead!" I gasped and stood, nearly knocking Menelaus senseless and I swung over the table to greet the messenger.

"What madness is this?! How are my brothers dead?!" The young boy panted and pointed outside the tent flaps.

"Trojans…on the borders…they speared them." My blood ran cold. It couldn't be true; it couldn't possibly be true. My brothers were smart men, they couldn't fall the easily to the Trojans.

"Where are they?!"

"Who?" I grabbed the boy and shook him until his teeth rattled.

"The Princes, you idiot! Where are the princes?!" He just stood there, terrified. I hated fear. I wanted my brothers, who I hadn't even set eyes on, let alone spoke to in the past years. Even though we were all in Troy, they were busy fighting off the Trojans, while I myself resided in the tents with powerful kings; not princes. Suddenly four men carried two bloody bodies through the flap.

"Make way, make way!" Castor's body was dead; lifeless. I could see it already by the limp nature of his hand. Pollux was placed at my feet; with half lidded eyes and blood dripping from a minor, not fatal, thigh wound.

"Alala…"

"Pollux!" I cried and fell to his side, shaking.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered. I touched the arrow sticking out from his leg, causing him to flinch. "Don't try to heal it. I'll soon join our brother in paradise." I clasped his hand; shaking my head as his skin became cold.

"No! It's only an arrow through the thigh, Pollux. Nothing serious-" Suddenly Pollux jerked me down, so that my ear hovered above his lips.

"Don't trust them, Alala. Greek and Trojan alike, don't trust them. And Helen…" I rubbed his arm, oblivious to the tears that started to run down my cheeks.

"What about Helen, Pollux?" He laughed weakly, his grip started to fade.

"She's just a silly whore, Alala. She doesn't know this destruction." I understood his words, but couldn't be content with them. I tightened my grip on his and whispered in his ear.

"Pity is no virtue of mine." Pollux didn't utter a word, but spoke with a sad understanding in his eyes. I watched as the life drained from his pupils; felt his flesh harden and freeze. It was only a few moments before my brother was dead.

"How is this possible?" I muttered. "It's a flesh wound, only a flesh wound…" I felt a presence behind me, but didn't acknowledge it. Instead I looked over at Castor's limp form. An arrow stuck from his throat; which was caked in blood.

"Alala, love-" Diomedes placed a hand on my shoulder. I stood and slapped it away.

"I'm not your love." I growled. All was quiet in the tent as I cradled Castor's head in my hands. There was so much blood over his eyes he was hardly recognizable. I gave a cry of agony and threw myself over the two bodies. "Oh, my brothers! It is because of our wretched blood that you now travel to the land of shades. If only that bitch of our sister had stayed away from the Trojan!"

"Alala, calm yourself." Diomedes whipered harshly into my ear. I shoved him away and wept over my lost kin. It was the first true loss I had suffered because of the war. But it certainly would not be my last.

My tears stopped falling after a moment, but I didn't lift myself from the bodies. The cool blood had long sense dried, and there was no sign of life present in their glassy eyes. I closed both of their eyes, then stood.

"Prepare them for the funeral rites. They must be honored immediately." Servants swarmed towards the lost princes, prepared to carry out the task. My ivory gown was now stained with crimson, and gave off the illusion of a crazed Amazon. Agamemnon looked down at me with wide eyes, no doubt wondering what my next whim would be.

"Your highness…I believe I'll retire now." He blinked, but then immediately stood to usher me to the exit.

"Of course, sister. Nothing less is expected. Go take a nice bath, and receive a good slumber. You deserve nothing less."

"Nay," I whispered. "Slumber will not be obtained tonight."

**XXX**

I took the long way to my tent, wanting to feel the sharp winds snap my hair. The breath of the gods stung; but it didn't matter. I was already numb. The tent was off in the distance, I could see the fire outside a cluster of them. But instead of staying near the Achaean's momentary civilization, I was walking on the outskirts of our marked "territory".

"Alala!" A sharo voice cut through the night air. I turned to see Achilles, standing no more that five men's length away from me. My instincts told me to run; but that was always the case when I was in him predatory gaze. Instead I started to walk towards the figure.

"What do you want, Achilles? I have no energy to quarrel." As I neared the warrior, I noticed he was shaking…with rage.

"Oh, yet you have enough energy to throw Brassies into Agamemnon's bed?!" My eyebrows furrowed at his remark.

"What in the name of Zeus are you talking about? I haven't seen the bitch since she held my child in her arms." Achilles lunged forward, and grabbed my neck before I could moe back.

"Stupid whore! You believe you cam trick me so easily! You handed my woman over to your _precious _king so you can gain favor and to repay me!"

"I would never touch Trojan filth!" I choked out. Black dots started to form in the corner of my eyes. Achilles' grip only tightened.

"I don't believe you." I couldn't respond; their wasn't enough air in my lungs. I brought my arm up and tried to push Achilles' lead body away. It was only then that he noticed he was sucking the life out of me. It was only then when he threw me into the sand, and left me to choke without saying another word. Oh, how I hated the man! I must of laid there, motionless for hours. The effort to bring strength back into my soul was too great. I was weak; too weak. It was only when dawn started breaking that I heard the pounding of horse hoofs.

_Thank the gods, someone. Take me away…get me out of this sand._ I begged with my mind.

"What ho! What is that?" I heard a thick accent shout.

"A dead horse, perhaps?"

"No, it's too small to be a horse. What say you, brother?" The accents…they were to horribly familiar. Yet I didn't confirm my fear true until I saw the black leather of sandaled feet before my eyes.

"Good gods, it's an Achaean whore!" Trojans. I was surrounded by a party of Trojans. Y

"Really? By Apollo, we are blessed! She'll make a nice war prize, won't she Hector?" So the great Trojan Prince was gracing me with his presence. If only I had the energy to express my charm.

"Yes, she will. Look at the gown! Royalty…there's no doubt."

"It's covered in blood."

"Yes, Dephobos, I see that!" Hector snapped. "The girl obviously had a rough night. Someone bring me water!" In a few minutes, the prince was forcing my mouth open and pouring the cool drink down my throat. It felt wonderful. I drank until I was able to sit up and take the flask myself.

"Better?" I gazed into the amber eyes of Hector, my heart filled with loathing as he smiled politely. I took a mouthful of water and spat it in his face.

"Trojan filth!" I was instantly grabbed and lifted to my feet by the other prince, Dephobos, and the third warrior. Hector smirked and wiped the water from his face.

"Now that's no way to treat hospitality, girl. I could of very well killed you."

"I would rather that than be submissive to you. My family's dead, anyway." Hector crossed his arms.

"Oh really? And what family might that be?"

"Are you blind, Trojan?! Don't you see the seal of Sparta pinned on the gown of royalty?! I am the Queen Alala, ruler of the Spartans." Hector reeled back in shock.

"Helen's sister? Truly, you are she?"

"I wouldn't lie."

"Your family isn't dead then, wrench." I jutted out my chin and motioned towards the walls of Troy.

"Yes. My mother killed herself after my birth and my father died back in Greece. My two brothers were slain by your kind just last night, and now I have no one." Hector stared on, confused.

"But what of your sister, Helen?" I scoffed and pulled against the Trojans' weight, but it was useless.

"What sister? My sister is dead to me." Hector held my gaze for another moment, then broke it to bark orders at the other members of the patrol.

"Tie her up and through her on a horse. She comes with us into Troy." I chuckled, but didn't resist at they bound my wrist.

"You're making a big mistake, Prince of Troy. I have many powerful allies." Hector threw his men some rope and meet my grim with one of his own.

"Yes, from what I've heard you've bedded half of your country's Kings." I spat at his feet before being thrown unto the back of a chestnut stallion.

"Filthy Trojan rumors, darling. I can smell the stench from your city already." Hector didn't reply, but mounted his horse and rode to the front of the patrol. It took me the whole ride to the city to comprehend the circumstances. I was the captive of the Trojans. There was no way any Greek could save me. Well, there was one Greek. Be he would sooner throw a spear through my heart than assist me in escaping the Trojan's clutches. No, for the first time in my life, I was on my own. No brave, strong warrior was going to ride and rescue me. No matter. I didn't need such girlish fantasies anymore. I was going to get out of Troy; even if I died trying.


	25. Inside the Gates of Troy

The streets of Troy were nothing like the streets of Sparta. The women and children gawked at me from their tiny windows, while in Sparta any captive would be greeted by a mob of insults and words that would cause a priest to gasp. The thought made me chuckle, giving all of the citizens watching the illusion of madness.

"Are you always this amused by the idea of capture?" I laughed again, looking Hector straight in the eye as he led his horse to the palace.

"No, only by the idea of fear." The prince never bothered to look back until we reached the marble steps of Troy's palace. Deiphobus jerked me off the horse in a rude gesture, causing several common men to cackle amongst themselves as my gown road up my thigh. I mumbled a curse to their pathetic souls, but kept my cool composer as I was yanked up the steps.

"You are not required to herd me like livestock, you know. I'm perfectly capable of keeping a pace." The young prince only sneered and continued on his way, chaffing my wrist with every jerk. Hector finally took the rope once we reached the palace doors. Though his hold was gentler, it still had a firm grip of authority. The throne room was placed in the middle of the palace, which I soon discovered after traveling though several chambers to reach the King and his royal court. Once another set of bronze doors were flung open, I was pulled down to my knees by a powerful jerk from Hector.

"Father…we found this Achaean woman by the shore. What do you wish to be done with her?" I lifted my head and held my shoulders back, mustering as much dignity as I could. I examined all of the faces of the court, recognizing only two. One face, in particular, caught my attention. A young beauty with flowing gold hair and blue eyes; eyes that wove a spell into anyone who dared to look into them. Eyes that resembled my own in too many ways possible.

"Sister?" Helen whispered, holding a hand over her heart. "Alala, is it really you?" I gapped up at my sister, believing the mirage yet denying it completely. I nodded my head in a simple way, not trusting my tongue as hot fire rose to my face. "Oh, Alala! Guards, release her! Release my sister!" I heard a prince grumble as a cool dagger was brought to my wrist, and the tight ropes were cut; I heard the soft padding of leather sandals sprinting across the floor; I heard the screams of a thousand men dying by Trojan arrows, and the gargle of my brother's blood on his lips. As soon as the maiden's flesh connected to mine, my fingers immediately circled her neck.

"Stupid, little whore! Do realize what you've done!" Her breath was short as I brought her to the floor, forcing my weight onto her body. I could hear the protest of the other Trojans, but none of it processed in my brain. "Our brother's blood stains the beaches of Troy because of you! All because of you, Helen! Selfish, stupid whore!" My arm was nearly popped out of its socket as I was yanked to my feet.

"Enough from you, Greek viper! Perhaps it's time you've learned proper respect to royalty!" I looked right into the eyes of Paris, who has barely caught my attention before. His sword was drawn, and only inches away from my neck. I hadn't realized I had been shedding tears until I saw a droplet hit the ground. Shaking, I grabbed the blade and pressed it closer to my flesh.

"Go ahead, do it. What is another Achaean's blood spilt to you?"

"Alala! Please…don't do this." I looked down at my sister, whose face was now a delicate shade of pink from the lack of air.

"If I am to die, I want my blood to flow down the steps of this forsaken place; I want it to stain the white marble of these floors as an offering to the gods. An offering of myself to save my country from farther death. You have not seen what I have, Helen. Thousands of Greek bodies, stacked upon one another as their stench attracts flies and vultures-"

"Ah, please! No more!" I chuckled sadly, shaking my head at Helen's child like idiocy.

"I'm afraid it's too late, sister. The sand is already red."

"Enough of this! Someone clean up the girl. Take the woman to my chambers…I'll deal with her when the time comes." I glanced over at Hector, who had been giving the orders. I jerked my eyes away as my ropes were retied and I was brought to my feet again. Helen was surrounded by at least five servant girls, who whispered words of comfort as she wailed out of self-pity and sorrow. Hector lead me to the hall, where he glared at me with a fire in his stormy eyes.

"Are you happy now? The girl's a mess, thanks to your snake tongue!" I lifted my chin and backed out into the passage way.

"I am completely satisfied, you're highness. The pain I just inflicted to my sister is nothing compared to the pain she inflicted unto me." He only growled in his throat, then threw me to the palace guards.

"Don't you dare touch her, or I'll have your heads." I raised my eyebrows at the threat, but didn't comment as Hector returned back to the throne room and as I was lead down the hall. The guards, two in total, were starting to bruise me with their grip. Once we reached the chamber of the champion prince, I was thrown in and locked inside. Smiling to myself, I grabbed a large pitcher of wine standing on Hector's table, and took a long sip, savoring the burn in my throat. It wasn't until I finished a fourth of the wine that I sat down, and began to strategize my plans for escape. There was always the window, but that was surely a suicide drop, and I've used all of my favors of the gods. Of course, I could always fake my death. But what if they had some disgusting tradition to tell of a body was completely dead? Or….or I could possibly work to secure a certain trust among the Trojans. Wrinkling my nose, I shook my head. The thought was too vile to fully process, even if it could save my life.

I must of lost track of time, since I had drunk the three fourths of the pitchers by the time the favored son graced the chamber with his presence. He grabbed the jar out of my hand and looked down at me in disgust.

"Don't they give you any manners in Sparta? It's rude to become drunk off of a host's wine when you're not even offered it.

"You're not my host," I slurred. "You're my captor. So tell me, general. What is it that you exactly plan to do with me?" Hector gulped down the rest of his wine, wiping a dribble of the dark red liquid from his beard.

"Make you a whore, of course. It's what's done with all capture women. Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm faithful to my wife, you little viper. You will make a lovely addition to Deiphobus' collection of harlots." I cackled, sounding more hysterical than amused.

"He can only pray to Aphrodite. The gods will save me." Hector raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, is that so? Then why would they allow you to fall into our hands in the first place?" I help my chin up, crossing my arms in dignity.

"Not every gift is served on a silver platter, your _majesty._ Now excuse me, but I have to retire. I feel a bit queer…" Hector laughed as he examined the jar in his hand.

"Foolish girl, that wine was drugged by my wife's servant! She is quite the cunning one, always trying to seduce me." I gasped as a hot fire shot directly to the spot between my legs. Gasping, I crossed my legs.

"Let me retire," I growled through gritted teeth. Hector only laughed and set the wine down, moving to throw a piece of silk on the ground.

"There, princess. There's your bed for tonight!"

"It's queen to you!" I snarled. "And even the common soldiers of war are treated better than this! Why, when the king Diomedes hears about this, he'll make you pay!"

"Oh really," Hector asked in an amused voice. "I heard you were Achilles' mistress, or did he tire of you so soon?" I gripped my seat, fighting the urges racing through my body.

"Yes, he's now fucking one of your precious priestess!" Hector gasped.

"Such talk from a lady! Is this how the elders of Sparta raise their young?" I waved my hand away to clear my head. The thought of Achilles was enough to make my stomach turn.

"They will come." Hector snorted before calling a servant to fix me a mat in the corner of his room. Once that was done, he stripped of his garments and poured another glass of wine. I averted my eyes.

"Shouldn't I be placed in the dungeon instead of your quarters?" Hector's throat rumbled with laughter.

"Nonsense. I now know the true extent of your insanity. People like you shouldn't be trusted to cower in a cage without a fight." I sighed, realizing that the Trojan knew more about me than I cared for him to. I rolled over onto the hard mat, facing the wall and refusing to acknowledge the Prince's presence.


End file.
